UNA CITA ESPECIAL
by Zilia K
Summary: Alya y Nino planean echarle un empujoncito a sus amigos, a ver si de una vez por todas Marinette se arma de valor y le confieza sus sentimientos a Adrien, ¿Qué pensará él al respecto? ¿Marinette conseguirá captar la atención del rubio antes de que terminé el día?
1. Maquinaciones

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Tomas Astuc y compañía.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **UNA CITA ESPECIAL**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Maquinaciones .-.-.-.**

* * *

Todo comenzó una bonita tarde de primavera, con una de esas conversaciones fortuitas y bobas… de esas que se desarrollan sin razón alguna en el tiempo libre entre clase y clase, justo al interior de una de las salas del colegio Françoise Dupont.

— ¿Qué haces Mari? —Preguntó Alya alzando una de sus cejas con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto gracioso al descubrir lo que su amiga había estado bocetando durante la clase de historia.

— ¡Nada! —Gimió nerviosa, sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían a la cabeza mientras que torpemente intentaba sujetar su libretita entre sus manos.

Pero por más que intentó retenerla entre sus dedos el dichoso cuadernito se le escapó y salió volando directo a la cabeza del rubio que estaba sentado justo delante de ella, en un puesto un poquito más bajo.

La morena soltó una risita divertida al ver la cara que ponía Nino, quien segundos más tarde estalló en una carcajada al ver la inigualable expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Adrien, el que parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidirse a quitar el cuadernillo de su bien mantenida cabellera.

— Cielos… hoy las libretas están fieras —agregó, justo antes de soltar una risita tímida y simpaticona.

— En especial si es la de Mari —se burló Alya, riendo de buena gana.

— Si… se ve que le tiene ganas a Adrien —insinuó Nino también entrando en el juego de su novia, quien parecía estar disfrutando de la bochornosa situación que repentinamente se había armado—. Digo… la libreta, claro está.

El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de su amigo, y entonces no se le ocurrió otra "mejor" idea que escapar de la miradita acusadora de Nino para detenerse en la muchacha de coletas, que seguía agitando sus manos como loca, tratando de espantar al moreno como si fuera un demonio o algo peor.

Y entonces… no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de sus amigos. Definitivamente Marinette actuaba muy extraño a veces, pero le parecía una chica encantadora y divertida. En realidad, era una de las personas del instituto que le gustaría conocer mejor.

— ¿Es tuya Marinette? —Sonrió al tiempo que le extendía amablemente el cuadernito del problema a su joven compañera.

— ¡No! ¡Digo... si! osea… este… —no sabía por que demonios siempre se le trababa la lengua cuando tenía que hablarle a Adrien.

¿Qué tenía en su maravillosa mirada que siempre la dejaba sin habla?

¿Por qué diantres tenía que ser tan perfectamente hermoso?

Sonrió bobamente, aún con el rojo adornando sus mejillas y extendió su temblorosa mano para alcanzar la ya "famosa" libretita.

— Espero que no se haya estropeado.

Aún sonreía y la observaba fijamente, notando la tímida actitud que caracterizaba a la muchacha cada vez que se le acercaba, ¿Por qué actuaría así con él?

Había notado que la joven Dupain no se relacionaba de la misma forma con los otros alumnos de la clase, por alguna misteriosa razón que en verdad desconocía, ella lo trataba de una forma diferente y él quería cambiar de alguna forma aquello.

— Gra… gra… gracias —murmuró Mari sujetando finalmente la escurridiza libreta entre sus manos y luego… volvió a respirar. Había estado conteniendo el aliento desde que Adrien había comenzado a mirarla.

Alya sonrió con un dejo de malicia al observar la escenita y Nino, quien notó la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, se acercó a ella por sobre el pupitre y le susurró algo junto a su oído.

— Eres un genio —le respondió compartiendo ahora una cómplice sonrisa con su novio —. ¡Chicos! Mañana no tenemos clases, ¿Por qué no vamos todos al parque?

— ¡Es una excelente idea Alya! —Exclamó Nino acomodándose su gorrita mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida al rubio— ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Vas con nosotros al parque?

Adrien se atropelló por contestar inmediatamente un "si", pero la pequeña sílaba no alcanzó a salir de su boca al ponerse a pensar si realmente mañana no tendría alguna molesta sesión de fotos o alguna entrevista para alguna connotada revista.

Pasó su vista por la entusiasmada expresión de su amigo, luego por la divertida y simpaticona sonrisa de Alya y finalmente por la expectante miradita de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches que lo miraba sin pestañar con esos bonitos e intrigantes orbes, tan parecidos a los de su lady.

Agitó su cabeza sacándose esa boba idea de la cabeza, sintiendo como al recordar a la misteriosa enmascarada se le aceleraba el corazón de golpe.

— Ahí estaré amigo —respondió finalmente golpeando con su puño el de Nino, sellando ese compromiso como siempre lo hacía con su amigo— ¿Tú también irás Mari?

La pobre muchacha aún no había alcanzado a menguar la tremenda emoción que se había apoderado de ella al escuchar que su "príncipe soñado" asistiría a la junta, cuando el mismísimo Adrien se le ocurría hacer semejante pregunta.

— A… a… —abrió su boca, pero de ella no salía ninguna palabra. Nuevamente se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Alya rió nuevamente, y usando su mano jaló suavemente hacia arriba el mentón de su amiga para que esta cerrara la boca.

— Ahí estaremos Adrien —le guiñó y luego se levantó para jalar a la estupefacta muchacha hacia la salida del salón.

Habían "detalles" que debía arreglar antes de que terminara el tiempo libre.

— Mari parece emocionada —agregó Nino mientras miraba como las chicas salían por la puerta—. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

— ¿De quién? —Se estaba haciendo el tonto, en realidad había entendido perfectamente la pregunta.

— De Marinette… por supuesto —insistió Nino quien no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

Había apoyado su codo sobre la mesa y ahora miraba a su amigo alzando una ceja completando esa inquisitiva expresión.

— Ah, bueno —de pronto se sintió un tanto nervioso, no sabía por que aún no podía sacarse de la mente los ojos de la muchacha, por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo, había notado el increíble parecido que tenía esa vibrante mirada con los fascinantes ojos de su lady—. Es una chica agradable —sonrió bobamente al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza.

— ¿No crees que es linda? —Nuevamente volvía a insistir, ahora con una pregunta mucho más directa y franca que la anterior.

— ¡Por supuesto Nino! —Le respondió sin siquiera pensar, sonrojándose instantáneamente al darse cuenta que acababa de admitir algo que efectivamente era real, pero que él no tenía ningún derecho de admitir con esa liviandad— Digo… claro que creo que es una chica linda… hay que ser ciego para pensar lo contrario —agregó luego tratando de arreglar el aprieto en el que su amigo lo estaba metiendo. ¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir?

— Tranquilo amigo —sonrió apoyando su mano en el hombro de Adrien— es cierto lo que dices… —hizo una breve pausa y luego rodando sus ojos agregó— sería interesante saber quien llena los pensamientos de Mari ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

— Digo… es una chica increíble, linda, simpática, valiente y además siempre se preocupa por todos.

— Si… es verdad —meditó un segundo las palabras de Nino, cada una de aquellas describía a la perfección a la joven enmascarada que seguía cautivándolo en sueños.

— Deberías pensarlo, Adrien —agregó Nino en un tonito misterioso, abrazando a su amigo mientras sonreía maliciosamente— deberías pensarlo.

* * *

Mientras en el baño de chicas…

— ¡Alya, Alya! —Marinette parecía ida, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y se miraba la tonta sonrisa que tenía en el rostro justo en el espejo que tenía al frente — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Saldré con Adrien al parque!

— Lo sé Mari —sonrió divertida, negando con su cabeza asumiendo que no había caso con su amiga— si yo fuera tú… me prepararía para mañana —agregó sonriéndole con un ligero dejo de malicia, aún estaba a tiempo para darle un nuevo empujoncito a su amiga.

— ¿Prepararme? —Observó a la castaña asustada, sintiendo que algo se le estaba pasando por alto.

— Digo… deberías ponerte bonita, usar algo diferente —insistió Alya acariciando su mentón.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la morena desconsolada y alterada— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer Alya?! ¿Qué debería usar? ¡Adrien pensará que soy una chica común y sin estilo… y me odiará de por vida!

— Tranquila… tranquila —Abrazó a su amiga acariciando su cabeza, a veces Marinette era demasiado melodramática, pero a ella eso le parecía divertido, sabía perfectamente que en el fondo Mari estaba realmente enamorada de Adrien y no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos de forma correcta y "normal" —. Después de clases podemos ir a tu casa y decidir juntas que podrías usar —sonrió amablemente.

— ¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

— ¡Haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga!

— ¡Eres la mejor Alya! —La abrazó con más fuerza y sonriendo la estrujó fuertemente.

Estaba feliz de haberla conocido. Sabía que con su ayuda quizás la fortuna podría sonreírle y finalmente usar esa oportunidad para captar realmente la atención del rubio.

Aunque evidentemente, Adrien y Marinette estaban totalmente ajenos a los verdaderos planes de sus amigos, planes que aún ni siquiera habían comenzado.

¿Conseguiría este empujoncito acercar a los muchachos?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! :D bueno… al menos a los que se pasen a leer esta historia ^^U, la primera que escribo de Miraculous Ladybug. Tengo otras ideas redactadas XD, pero me centraré en esta para finalizarla en la brevedad :) y poder subir cosas nuevas ^^, ya que tengo planeado que será un fic cortito… de pocos capítulos XD, después de todo 9-9 sólo es una cita XDD

En verdad espero que puedan darme su opinión, sugerencias, alegados, maldiciones XD o lo que sea jajajaja X3

¡Saludos!


	2. Gatito coqueto

Me tarde un poquito XD, pero ya estoy de vuelta con el primer capítulo de este fic, este esta exclusivamente dedicado a el **MARICHAT** :D, no sé si lo había mencionado antes XD, pero este fic tendrá todos los ship XP o al menos estoy trabajando para eso XP.

Casi olvido mencionarlo, el dibujo de la portada es un trabajo que hice especialmente para este fic, el diseño de la ropa de Marinette es un invento mio XD, pero quería hacerlo para que pudieran imaginarse mejor todo con el diseño de la ropa de ella XD, si quieren ver el dibujo más grande pueden buscarlo en mi Devianart, que tiene el mismo nombre que esta cuenta "Zilia-K", también lo subí en tumblr hace unas semanas :3

En verdad espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y para no spoilear nada XD me despido jajaja hasta los comentarios finales :3

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

— ¿Prepararme? —Observó a la castaña asustada, sintiendo que algo se le estaba pasando por alto.

— Digo… deberías ponerte bonita, usar algo diferente —insistió Alya acariciando su mentón.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la morena desconsolada y alterada— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer Alya?! ¿Qué debería usar? ¡Adrien pensará que soy una chica común y sin estilo… y me odiará de por vida!

— Tranquila… tranquila —Abrazó a su amiga acariciando su cabeza, a veces Marinette era demasiado melodramática, pero a ella aquello le parecía divertido, sabía perfectamente que en el fondo Mari estaba realmente enamorada de Adrien y no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos de forma correcta y "normal" —. Después de clases podemos ir a tu casa y decidir juntas que podrías usar —sonrió amablemente.

— ¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

— ¡Haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga!

— ¡Eres la mejor Alya! —La abrazó con más fuerza y sonriendo la estrujo fuertemente.

Estaba feliz de haberla conocido. Sabía que con su ayuda quizás la fortuna podría sonreírle y finalmente usar esa oportunidad para captar realmente la atención del rubio.

Aunque evidentemente, Adrien y Marinette estaban totalmente ajenos a los verdaderos planes de sus amigos, planes que aún ni siquiera habían comenzado.

¿Conseguiría este empujoncito acercar a los muchachos?

* * *

 **.-.-. Capítulo 1: Gatito coqueto .-.-.**

* * *

No sabía como, ni cuando... pero la tarde se había escapado rápidamente dándole paso a esa iluminada noche en Paris, agitada y llena de vida.

— ¡Alya no puedo ponerme eso! —Clamó sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía observando su figura en el largo espejo de cuerpo completo.

La morena alzaba en su mano un cintillo con una curiosa aplicación de mariquita. Un detalle que según la señorita Césaire le daría el "toque maestro" al atuendo que había escogido a su amiga para esa "famosa junta".

— ¡¿Qué va Mari?! —Sonrió con esa picardía tan propia de ella—. Te quedará increíble.

— Pero...

— ¡Nada de peros amiga mía! —Se acercó para arrebatarle las coletas a su pelo— ¡Te verás hermosa con el cabello suelto!

— ¡Alya espera! —Trató de resistirse... en verdad lo intentó, pero le fue imposible conseguir mantener su cabello cohesionado en esas dos coletitas que solía usar a diario.

— ¡Listo! —Sonrió orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su sonrojada amiga, quien parecía imaginarse que sucedería mañana cuando llegara con ese look a enfrentarse al chico de sus sueños.

— ¿No me veo extraña? —Volvió a dudar mientras acariciaba el pequeño bichito rojo con pintitas del cintillo.

— ¡Te ves hermosa Mari! —En verdad a su amiga le hacía falta un poco de autoestima, ella subestimaba lo bonita que era, no se daba cuenta que su belleza natural, junto con su simpatía y amable carácter serían su mejor arma para conquistar al joven Agreste. ¿Qué clase de idiota no se fijaría en alguien como ella? Suspiró pesadamente al recordar que quizás ese "ciego idiota" tenía nombre y apellido y era el mejor amigo de su novio—. Sólo espero que Nino haya hecho lo suyo —murmuró creyendo que estaba pensando, pero en realidad sus pensamientos los había vocalizado muy claramente.

— ¿Qué decías Alya? —Preguntó la señorita Dupain, mirando de lado a su amiga que ahora le sonreía nerviosa y golpeaba amistosamente su espalda repitiendo "nada" una y otra vez.

— Bueno... se ha hecho algo tarde —sonrió mirando curiosa la hora— no olvides el cintillo mañana, te aseguro que con ese atuendo dejarás con la boca abierta a Adrien.

Mari volvió a mirarse al espejo, en verdad ella sentía, por irónico que pareciera, que era "demasiado rojo" en ese atuendo. Y si que era algo bobo creerlo, después de todo suele usar en secreto una malla bien roja y apegada llena de pintitas negras para combatir junto a Chat Noir, cuando los parisinos necesitaban su ayuda para devolver la tranquilidad y alejar el mal de los corazones confundidos de aquellos inocentes que eran manipulados por los Akumas, sacando lo peor del alma humana.

Por suerte... hoy había sido un día tranquilo y había tenido tiempo para estar a solas con Alya y jugar a ser "adolescentes normales", preocupándose sólo de cosas triviales como el atuendo para una cita o... por que escoger el rojo por sobre otro color.

Sonrió.

Quizás Alya tenía razón. Si Adrien admiraba a Ladybug era una buena idea usar un atuendo inspirado en una mariquita, quizás pensaría que era lindo o quizás hasta podría sacarle una sonrisa boba al ir vestida algo diferente.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Mari! —La morena agitaba su mano delante de su amiga para llamar su atención. No supo en que minuto, pero la había perdido en medio de ese enorme páramo que eran sus pensamientos.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento Alya...yo!

La joven soltó a reír divertida al ver como joven volvía a sonrojarse y casi que besaba el suelo con las reverencias exageradas que realizaba para disculparse.

— ¡Pierde cuidado! —Sonrió y acarició su cabellera azabache revolviéndole el cabello— Sé que lo haces sin intención... yo sólo te decía que voy a regresar a casa.

— Gracias de nuevo Alya —le devolvió una amistosa sonrisita— ¿Nos vemos mañana? —Preguntó, aún ilusa del verdadero plan de sus amigos.

— ¡Oh, claro! —No le gustaba mentirle a Mari, pero era por su bien. Esto que estaba haciendo lo hacía sólo para ayudarla a ella— Nos vemos mañana —se despidió agitando una de sus manos mientras que con la otra levantaba la puerta de la azotea que era la habitación de Marinette, el último cuarto en la residencia.

Y fue así como Marinette volvió a quedar prácticamente sola de no ser por...

— ¡Te ves adorable con el cabello suelo Marinette! —Exclamó la pequeña criaturita que salía del bolso de la chica y flotaba hasta alcanzar a su portadora para abrazarla cariñosamente.

— Gracias Tikki, eres muy amable —sonrió mientras con una de sus manos acunaba el cuerpecito del Kwami para acercarlo más a su mejilla mientras esta seguía abrazándola son sus pequeños bracitos.

Cuando se separaron la pequeña Tikki flotó para quedar sobre la cabeza de Marinette y apoyada sobre ella la examinó de pies a cabeza, notando que la muchacha usaba un jeans rojo muy llamativo y una playera con un curioso estampado de mariquita.

Marinette al notar que esta la observaba se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Indudablemente linda —sonrió de manera simpática y luego apoyando una de sus manitos en su cabecita agregó—. Pero... ¿no es un poco arriesgado vestir con una camiseta con una mariquita? ¿No sospecharán que eres Ladybug?

Aquellas palabras de su pequeña amiga ensombrecieron su rostro, indudablemente ella estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no había podido decirle aquello a Alya, no sin revelar que realmente era Ladybug.

Tikki notó la preocupación en el rostro de la muchacha, y sintiéndose algo culpable volvió a flotar hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

— No creo que pase nada —sonrió— además te asienta muy bien el rojo, seguro Adrien quedara encantado al verte —agregó con un ligero tonito coqueto y divertido.

— ¡Tikki! —La regañó mientras alejaba esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

Y ahora seguida por la pequeña Kwami se alejó del espejo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se volvía a poner su tenida habitual, aún no tenía deseos de acostarse.

Y es que cada minuto que pasaba aumenta su inquietud, sus nervios y su incertidumbre. No podía esperar para que amaneciera y pudiera ver nuevamente al rubio.

Necesitaba salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Seguro eso le vendría muy bien.

* * *

Mientras en la lujosa mansión Agreste.

El único hijo de la familia se encontraba en su nada modesto cuarto, lleno de videojuegos, libros, juegos de mesa, cds, etc... tenía estanterías de todo lo que pudiera desear y podía pedir lo que quisiera sin reparos, pero curiosamente no había nada en todo ese cuarto de ensueños que le llenara el vacío que crecía en su interior.

No existía lujo que comprara la felicidad, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Lamentablemente su deseo más grande estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Suspiró.

Y poco después dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la acolchada cama, llevó uno de sus brazos hasta su cabeza y cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos.

¿En verdad tenía que dormir?

— ¿Que sucede? —El Kwami con forma felina pareció espabilar su adormilado cuerpo, para acercarse hasta su portador— Tienes un aspecto terrible.

— Plagg —murmuró entre molesto y divertido, su pequeño y perezoso compañero siempre terminaba sacándole una sonrisa en esos periodos de soledad, al menos con él cerca ya no estaba tan solo—. Para ti siempre tengo mal aspecto.

— Es que... no te entiendo —Insistió burlescamente mientras se dejaba caer junto a Adrien, recostando su cuerpecito en esa "perfecta" cama, según su apreciación— Aquí lo tienes todo... y siempre estas suspirando —abrazó su pequeño cuerpecito mientras su mirada soñadora traía hasta su mente aquello que más le fascinaba—. Deberías aprender de mí, con un trocito de Camembert soy indudablemente dichoso —sonrió.

— Para ti todo es queso, Plagg.

Se giró para mirar el cuerpecito del Kwami sonriendo.

— Y para ti todo tiene forma de mariquita —se burló rascándose su cabecita al tiempo que bostezaba— al menos los quesos no me rechazan —se mofó divertido de ver como el rubio se sonrojaba notoriamente.

— Ladybug no me rechaza —se defendió sabiendo que lo que decía estaba lejos y no tan lejos de la realidad.

A veces de verdad sentía que la joven heroína se sentía atraído por él, por Adrien... al menos había notado las muchas veces que ella lo había ayudado y se había preocupado de sobremanera por él. El problema estaba que, él como Chat Noir parecía alejarla una y otra vez, tenían una extraña complicidad, trabajaban bien en equipo y ella parecía divertirle sus tontos chistes de gatos, pero... ¿eso sería suficiente para llegar a su corazón?

— No te sigas sulfurando —se volvió a burlar notando la rara expresión en el rostro del joven Agreste— las chicas son un problema, es imposible comprenderlas.

— ¡Arggg! —Revolvió sus cabellos con ambas manos mientras giraba sobre la cama hasta alcanzar el borde, quedando con la mitad del cuerpo colgando— Pero ella dijo que me amaba.

— ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

— La carta... ¿la recuerdas?

— Ni siquiera sabes si era de ella.

— Estoy seguro que era de ella, Plagg —se incorporó con renovados ánimos—. Es más... deberíamos salir a patrullar, darle una vuelta a la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quieres encontrarte con tu lady? —Sonrió de lado, acusando al muchacho con la mirada.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! —Apuntó con su puño al Kwami, mostrándole el anillo en su mano derecha— ¡Plagg transfórmame!

— ¡Espera y mi que...! —Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase antes de ser "absorbido" por el poder mágico del anillo.

Y segundos después tras apagarse aquella luz enceguecedora que rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho, una sombra oscura saltó ágilmente desde su posición hasta la ventana más cercana.

Hoy era una bonita noche para una "patrulla" nocturna.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba recargada con sus antebrazos sobre el barandal que demarcaba el límite de una de las partes más altas del edificio. Le gustaba salir a divagar a esa parte de su hogar, además le salía cómodo llegar allí, porque su cuarto curiosamente también era la habitación más elevada.

— Estoy nerviosa Tikki —le confesó a su pequeña amiga después de muchos minutos en completo silencio.

La Kwami no había querido interrumpir los pensamientos de la muchacha, sabía que los temas de amor de los humanos eran… complejos, y a pesar de que ella quisiera ayudarle, le era difícil hacerlo. No si Marinette no ponía más de su parte. Pero antes de responderle a su portadora "algo" llamo su atención, una "sombra" deslizándose ágilmente por los tejados y que se acercaba rápidamente.

— Sé que estas nerviosa, y no quiero ponerte más nerviosa… pero —hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de descifrar la identidad de aquella misteriosa sombra que ya estaba demasiado cerca, debía ocultarse, no había tiempo— Una figura misteriosa se acerca rápidamente.

— Tikki espera… no te escondas, debo transformarme —le dijo alarmada, pero la pequeña Kwami ya se había ocultado detrás de unas de las macetas que había en el balconcillo.

Rápidamente buscó algo con que armarse, estaba segura que su amiga no la abandonaría si no tuviera razón alguna para hacerlo, y esa probablemente era que fuera lo que fuera que se estaba acercando, estaba demasiado "cerca" como para darles tiempo de realizar la transformación sin dejar en evidencia a la Kwami y la identidad de su portadora.

Y con el pensamiento de que aquello que se acercaba era el "enemigo", decidió tenderle una trampa. Centró su vista al frente en la bonita visión de ese Paris nocturno y lamentando por dentro dejar de observar, cerro sus ojos con el palo de escoba bien agarrado entre sus manos mientras respiraba pausadamente, tratando de percibir con sus otros sentidos los más mínimos detalles que pudieran evidenciar que aquella inminente amenaza estaba sobre ella.

Pero evidentemente era una misión difícil, Paris era una ciudad que no dormía, día y noche había mucho movimiento en sus calles y hoy, efectivamente, no era la excepción.

Y entonces cuando creyó que estaba atrapada lo sintió, suave y grácilmente. Era como si alguien muy sigilosamente se hubiera detenido justo en la parte más alta del balconcillo. Poco después pudo sentir que bajaba, pero había sido un sonido casi imperceptible.

Se acercaba…

Estaba segura de ello.

Pero espero un poco más… sólo un poco más.

Abrió sus ojos y centro su vista en el suelo, notando como la silueta oscura que se dibujaba en el borde del piso se ensanchaba, y entonces cuando lo sintió casi encima de ella se volteó agitando el palo de escoba tratando de golpear al sigiloso intruso.

Chat asustado y sorprendido retrocedió como pudo y con esos reflejos de gato consiguió milagrosamente esquivar el peligroso movimiento de la joven Dupain. Y luego haciendo uso de su bastón contrarresto otra tanda de ataques.

— ¡Tranquila! —Gimió resbalando torpemente cayendo sentado al suelo— No vine a hacerle daño señorita.

— ¿Chat? —No podía creerlo, al verlo en el suelo y ella aún bien armada se sintió un tanto estúpida, semejante escándalo que había armado por su felino compañero ¡No podía creerlo!— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Chat?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

El chico inclinó su cabeza extrañado viendo como la muchacha lo apuntaba molesta con la escoba y entonces por alguna extraña razón recordó a su Lady, no había podido evitarlo.

Marinette notó la extraña expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de felinas facciones de Chat Noir y entonces recordó que no estaba con su antifaz y que era Marinette y no Ladybug quien estaba dirigiéndose al héroe.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó muy sonrojada soltando el palo de escoba y dejando caer su cuerpo para quedar sentada justo al frente de Chat— No puedo creer que seas Chat Noir… es… —busco rápidamente una palabra que sonara convincente y no demasiado aduladora— es increíble que estés aquí, estoy tan emocionada que casi no puedo creerlo —sonrió y luego se volteó disimuladamente para sacar la puntita de su lengua de forma divertida y burlona, era raro tener que fingir ser una más de las mega admiradoras del chico.

El felino muchacho sonrió de forma coqueta, e hincándose en el suelo se acercó un poco a la joven haciendo que Marinette se pusiera nerviosa al notar que este invadía su "espacio personal".

— Prrr tiene unos excelentes reflejos —extendió una de sus manos de manera muy caballerosa y aun manteniendo esa sonrisita en su rostro agregó— Soy yo el que se llevó un gran susto por mi atrevimiento.

Una de sus orejas gatunas parecieron agitarse ligeramente, como un pequeño tic. Y entonces inconscientemente Chat se rasco justo detrás de forma rápida y corta, como si fuera un verdadero felino.

Y a pesar de lo raro y extraño de las circunstancias, Marinette le devolvió aquella sonrisa de forma amable y sincera. En verdad Chat no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera una paranoica y, por otra parte, ahora que él estaba allí Adrien había desaparecido completamente de su cabeza, por extraño que pareciera.

— Bueno… yo… tomo clases de defensa personal —mintió acercando una de sus manos temblorosas hasta las enguantadas de Chat.

— Increíble —agregó, y ahora abusando de la confianza que Marinette estaba depositando en él, con su otra mano sujeto la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo— Seguro haríamos un gran equipo —sugirió muy animado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?

Y entonces clavó sus ojos verdes e intrigantes sobre la clara mirada de ella, aquella mirada que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, verla ahora así de cerca y en medio de esta penumbra, iluminados sólo por luces artificiales y un cielo con pocas estrellas, y por más que la observaba, seguía viendo a Ladybug en aquellos ojos, maravillosos y destellantes.

Marinette se sonrojó notoriamente al tenerlo tan cerca, en medio de la noche y fuera de toda "peligrosa" circunstancia, este "encuentro" era todo menos algo que ella hubiera esperado.

— Seguro su Lady se pondría muy celosa —agregó luego alejándolo ligeramente apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Chat reaccionó, notando que tenía a la joven atrapada entre sus brazos y ella tímidamente trataba de tomar "algo" de distancia.

No pudo evitarlo y también el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, e inmediatamente se levantó, ayudando de paso a Marinette a hacer lo mismo. Tenía que calmarse, con el corazón galopeándole así de rápido no era de extrañarse que tuviera alucinaciones.

— Entonces con mayor razón debería reclutarla en nuestro equipo —Sonrió regresando rápidamente a su personaje— Mi lady me tiene abandonado esta oscura y solitaria noche —suspiró apenado— pero fue una suerte encontrar a tan hermosa señorita despierta a estas horas de la noche en medio de mi patrullaje nocturno —le guiñó coquetamente y volvió a tomar una de las manos de Marinette justo antes de inclinarse frente a ella.

— No hagas eso Chat… me avergüenzas —la actitud confianzuda y caballerosa del muchacho realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa y lo peor de todo es que no podía escabullirse en sus comentarios burlescos y divertidos, ese era el papel que jugaba Ladybug en el equipo, no ella—. ¿Buscabas a Ladybug, no? —Tenía que salir de este embrollo de una forma y otra.

— ¿Eh? —Se irguió rápidamente y nuevamente sus orejitas parecieron agitarse— En realidad… tenía un obsequió para ella —se sinceró nuevamente sonrojado.

No sabía por que estaba hablando de esto con la joven Dupain, pero ciertamente se sentía cómodo en su compañía, tanto que estaba actuando algo bobo y atolondrado.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió con un ligero dejo de picardía, acercándose al chico para golpearlo suavemente en el brazo con su codo— Parece que el gatito va a tener que maullar a la luna para atraer a su amada —se burló divertida sin poder contenerse, en verdad había querido omitir eso que acaba de decir, pero no había conseguido hacerlo.

Chat se avergonzó aún más y volvió a sentir esa extraña conexión entre Mari y la heroína.

¿Por qué a veces le parecía como si ella le robara las palabras de la boca a su lady?

— Pero ella no parece escucharme —se lamentó hincándose nuevamente en el suelo.

— ¡Hey! —Se hincó junto al felino muchacho y acarició cariñosamente su alborotada cabellera— Estoy segura que ella te aprecia muchísimo, eres un excelente compañero —se lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, porque no había nadie más enterado que ella, siendo dueña de aquella identidad secreta—. No te pongas triste Chat. Puedo entregarle a Ladybug aquello que quieres darle.

— ¿Conoces a Ladybug?

Chat volvió a mirarla curiosamente.

¡Cielos! Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

— Si… digo… Alya puede comunicarse con ella, ¿recuerdas su blog? Ladybug le ha dado varias entrevistas a ella —sonrió y volvió a revolver los cabellos del muchacho— ¿Quieres que se lo entregue?

Chat dudo unos momentos y cerrando sus ojos dejo que su cuerpo se llenara de aquel cálido sentimiento que crecía en su interior al sentir las cariñosas caricias de la joven. Y sin darse cuenta soltó un ligero ronroneo, pero al notarlo inmediatamente agitó su cabeza y se alejó de ella volviendo a ponerse de pie.

— Creo que tengo una mejor idea —agregó luego buscando entre sus cosas aquello que originalmente traía para la chica de sus sueños—. Quiero que aceptes este humilde obsequio de mi parte —le dijo extendiéndole una pequeña flor de seis pétalos de un rojo muy intenso.

— ¿Para mí? —Dudó, aún hincada en el suelo, viendo como el héroe le extendía con una de sus manos la flor y con la otra la invitaba a incorporarse.

— Para la joven más amable y simpática de Paris —agregó, aún muy sonriente, quizás esa noche no se había encontrado con su lady, pero Mari si le había sacado más de una sincera sonrisa— ¿aceptaría estar pequeña flor como una disculpa por mi atrevimiento?

Marinette sujetó tímidamente la mano con la que él la invitada a levantarse, y después de un pequeño jaloncito quedaron a la misma altura, uno frente a otro.

— Gracias Chat —le dijo sujetando el humilde obsequio con sus manos— atesoraré este recuerdo de esta extraña noche y… disculpas aceptadas.

Chat también sonrió, en verdad Marinette era una de las personas más amables y cordiales que había llegado a conocer.

— Se hace tarde, debo marcharme.

Aún mantenían sus manos juntas, ella había acunado entre las suyas la de él junto a la florcita.

— Si, debes seguir con el patrullaje.

— Exacto —mintió.

Por primera vez no quería hacer lo que sus palabras estaban diciendo. No tenía deseos de marcharse.

— Lamento lo de la escoba.

Y entonces Chat no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, la misma que fue acompañada por la cantarina risita de ella.

— Estamos a mano —le dijo guiñándole divertido, mientras dejaba que ella finalmente tomara la florcita entre sus manos y entonces volvió a verla por una última vez a los ojos.

Ella aún lo hechizaba con una simple mirada.

Sonrió un tanto embobado y tomando delicadamente la mano libre de ella acercó su rostro para depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

— Fue un placer tener tan agradable compañía —agregó luego, separándose viendo el bonito rosa que ahora adornaba las mejillas de la muchacha, aquel sonrojo enmarcaba su expresión extrañada y avergonzada.

Y sin más se alejó con la ayuda de su bastón y su indudable agilidad, perdiéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad, sintiendo como la fresca brisa chocaba contra su rostro y como una rara sensación subía rápida y alborotadamente desde su estómago.

Todo esto… era nuevo para él.

Mientras, Marinette sólo se quedó mirando algo atontada el lugar por donde aún dibujaba los saltitos silenciosos y agiles de su felino compañero, el mismo que había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como su hubiera sido un verdadero sueño.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

— Parece que el corazón de Marinette está comenzando a confundirse.

Era Tikki quien había salido de su escondite y ahora flotaba alrededor de la aturdida muchacha.

— ¡No es lo que piensas Tikki!

— ¿Y por qué mantienes esa sonrisita aún después de que Chat se ha marchado hace ya un buen rato?

— No digas tonterías —volvió a sonrojarse aún más, mirando aquella pequeña florcita en su mano— Chat… Chat sólo es… un gatito coqueto.

Y aún con ese pensamiento en mente no podía alejarlo de su cabeza.

¿En verdad sólo era eso?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Chan chan! X3

La verdad es que debo confesar que 9-9 tengo una debilidad por el Marichat y el Adrianette XD, pero... todo los ship me gustan :") me gusta ese enredo entre lo uno y lo otro XD amo eso de esta serie jajaja, aunque sea demasiado obvio y ellos no lo vean XD lo amo igual :"3

En verdad espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, para todos los que lean, los que leeran y los que quizás lo vean de curiosos pero no lean nada XD, además... quiero agradecer a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el prologo de esta historia :"), en verdad muchas gracias! **Yahab** y **Junengrey** , en verdad aprecio su apoyo :D y a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas o favoritos :") en verdad se los agradezco de corazón.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	3. Encuentro

No estoy segura, pero me parece que explique que las ropas que usará Marinette son las de la portada del fic XD, el trabajo pueden buscarlo en el DA. Estoy haciendo otro trabajo del cap anterior, pero con mi vagancia XD no alcancé a terminarlo X3 así que apenas lo tenga lo subiré XDD, necesito una máquina del tiempo o algo que detenga las horas, no se jajaja XD eso o… algo que me ayude en la concentración.

Quiero recordar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo hago esto sólo a modo de diversión y… porque me gustan las cosas diabéticas y rosas jajaja

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

Marinette sólo se quedó mirando algo atontada el lugar por donde aún dibujaba los saltitos silenciosos y agiles de su felino compañero, el mismo que había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si hubiera sido un verdadero sueño.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

— Parece que el corazón de Marinette está comenzando a confundirse.

Era Tikki quien había salido de su escondite y ahora flotaba alrededor de la aturdida muchacha.

— ¡No es lo que piensas Tikki!

— ¿Y por qué mantienes esa sonrisita aún después de que Chat se ha marchado hace ya un buen rato?

— No digas tonterías —volvió a sonrojarse aún más, mirando aquella pequeña florcita en su mano— Chat… Chat sólo es… un gatito coqueto.

Y aún con ese pensamiento en mente no podía alejarlo de su cabeza.

¿En verdad sólo era eso?

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 2: Encuentro .-.-.-.**

* * *

El Parque Buttes Chaumont*, un oasis verde en medio de esa verdadera selva de cemento que caracterizaban a Paris. Las entramadas calles, junto con su bullicio y su agitada gente habían quedado atrás, muy atrás. El parque era uno de esos lugares de ensueño, de aquellos que al ingresar te hacen sentir en una especie de cuento de hadas, un viaje por el pasado, con un jardín hermoso… sublime, cargado de colorido, aromáticas plantas, prados con una grata inclinación para recostarse, un bonito e imponente puente de sesenta y tres metro diseñado por el mismísimo creador de la torre Eiffel. El lugar tenía cuevas para los enamorados que buscaban privacidad, grutas para los aventureros y cascadas para los románticos que gustaban de escuchar el plácido sonido del agua cayendo, mientras eran rodeados de una atmósfera propicia para dejar volar la imaginación.

Era un lugar perfecto para una cita…

Claro que Marinette no venía precisamente a un encuentro romántico, en realidad el parque había sido la locación que Alya había escogido para ese "casual" encuentro entre "compañeros". Se suponía que harían cabalgata, recorrerían el lugar compartiendo los pastelitos que Mari había traído, atravesarían el gigantesco y hermoso puente y subirían hasta alcanzar la cima del Templo que se erguía justo en una de las partes más altas del jardín, desde donde se podía tener una magnífica vista panorámica del lugar e inclusive de parte de la ciudad.

La joven de cabellos azabaches observó la hora en la pantalla de su celular, notando que ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde la hora que habían acordado y aún nadie había llegado.

¿Le habría pasado algo a Alya y Nino?

¿Realmente asistiría Adrien a ese encuentro?

Guardo el celular, nerviosa, y trago una gran bocanada de aire fresco de ese verdadero pulmón verde. Y frotando sus palmas una contra la otra trató de mentalizarse para recrear en su mente lo que diría una vez que Adrien llegara, debía planearlo cuidadosamente, si sabía lo que pensaba decirle seguramente no se le trabaría la lengua como tantas otras veces.

Vio pasar una feliz pareja tomada de la mano, sonriendo amenamente y entonces los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese Parque?

¿Por qué no se habían juntado en la casa de Alya o Nino a jugar videojuegos o algo más…?

¿"Casual"?

De pronto volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que cargaba sus sentidos cada vez que "presentía" que algo iba mal.

Definitivamente los chicos estaban tardando demasiado. Eso era un hecho. Y estaba analizando esa situación, pensando que había llegado el momento de llamar a su amiga cuando…

Pudo notar como su bolsito se agitaba, nerviosa observó a su alrededor y corrió hasta un rinconcito, ocultándose detrás de un amplio tronco, y abriendo el cierre del bolsito dejo que su pequeña Kwami se escapara de su escondite.

— ¿Qué pasa Mari? —Preguntó preocupada la mariquita, mirando a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

Verdaderamente aún le sorprendía verla con el cabello suelto y más con ese atrevido rojo en sus pantalones, pero atuendo le sentaba de maravilla, de eso no había dudas.

— Estoy nerviosa Tikki —le dijo, sabiendo que la Kwami había detectado esa alteración en su ánimo, la conexión que ahora mantenían era muy estrecha.

— Ay Mari, no te pongas así —sonrió al tiempo que flotaba hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la muchacha— repite después de mi… "Buenos días, Adrien".

— ¡¿Qué?!

El rojo de sus pantalones definitivamente se le subió a la cabeza, no sabía como… pero Tikki había descubierto perfectamente cuales eran sus pensamientos de hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

¿En verdad era tan evidente?

¿Por qué todos se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba sin siquiera preguntarle?

¿Acaso tenía un cartel o algo en la cara que delataba lo que ella estaba pensando?

En verdad era sorprendente como Tikki y Alya, inclusive las otras chicas de su curso podían leer su mente. Definitivamente no sabía si era ella o todas tenían un poder sobrenatural que ella no había desarrollado.

— ¿No estabas pensando como iniciar la conversación con tú apuesto compañero de clases? —Se burló divertida al ver como Marinette se hacía un lio y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo cubriendo parte de su rostro con sus manos.

— Si… pero…

— Nada de peros Mari… es bueno comenzar una conversación con un saludo cordial, algo casual y jovial —volvió a sonreírle simpáticamente, definitivamente su portadora tenía **serios** problemas para expresarse con el famoso chico Agreste — como cuando nos conocimos.

Mari parpadeo perpleja, observando a la Kwami que aún flotaba delante de ella y entonces soltó a reír divertida.

¿De verdad ese era un ejemplo valido?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —No podía parar de reír— ¡Eso fue tan espontaneo que casi me matas del susto!

Tikki también se echó a reír divertida al recordar que Marinette había pensado que era una especie de bicho raro y hasta la había atrapado en un frasquito.

— Bueno… quizás no es un muy buen ejemplo —hizo una breve pausa y se acercó para apoyar una de sus patas sobre la frente de Mari— pero de verdad creo que deberías tratar de respirar profundo y relajarte, actuar natural… como lo haces con todos en la clase Mari. Trata de ser tú.

La miró enternecida y sonriéndole agregó.

— Tienes razón Tikki, siempre arruinó todo porque me dejo dominar por los nervios.

— ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! —La animó como si estuviera haciendo una porra.

Su pequeña Kwami siempre tenía una palabra de aliento, una frasecilla que le sacaba alguna sonrisa o simplemente estaba ahí para escucharla, desde que Tikki había llegado a su vida se había sentido extrañamente completa. Era como su conciencia, como esa vocecilla que te susurra cosas al oído y que te ayuda a tomar esas decisiones de las que no creemos estar listas para dar.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Alya y sin pensarlo volvió a sacar su móvil para teclear rápidamente un breve mensaje.

"Alya, ¿Dónde estás?"

Fue todo lo que había escrito y solo basto otro segundito para obtener una respuesta.

"Mis hermanitas amanecieron enfermas, no puedo salir de casa" y a esa frase se adjuntaba un emoticón de un monito con las manitos juntas como pidiendo perdón.

"Lamento no haber avisado antes, pero Nino tampoco irá… viene camino a mi casa a ayudarme", leyó otro segundo después.

Y tan sólo se tardó un minuto más en analizar aquella frase y luego…

¡Horror!

El grito que pego hizo que todas las avecillas de ese árbol donde estaba parada salieran volando asustadas y entonces el móvil se le fue de las manos y cayó, siendo amortiguado por el denso césped recientemente cortado.

— ¡¿Qué paso?!

— ¡No vendrán!

— ¿Adrien?

— Alya y Nino.

Un minuto de silencio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ese silencio fue interrumpido por el ringtone que su celular, el que evidentemente aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Aún pasmada como estaba, no fue capaz de moverse. Por lo que Tikki atinando que era su momento para actuar, bajo flotando para recoger el móvil y lo cargo hasta Mari.

— Es Adrien… deberían contestar.

¡Horror por dos!

¡¿Adrien la estaba llamando?!

Se puso tan tiesa que sentía que en cualquier momento se le desgarraría algún músculo, y temblando sujeto como pudo el teléfono con ambas manos y miró como estúpida la fotito del modelo en la pantalla.

¡Maldición!

¡Realmente era Adrien!

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

— Contesta Mari… —la apremió Tikki notando que la chica estaba más pálida que disfraz de muerto viviente.

Y al notar que la colegiala parecía no reaccionar, volvió a tomar cartas en el asunto, tomándose la libertad de deslizar el dibujito del auricular en la pantalla móvil para "contestar".

"Aló" Se escuchó desde micrófono del celular.

Marinette tembló nerviosa y sin pensarlo demasiado acercó el celular a su oído.

— Soy… Mari.

La risita del rubio de escuchó al otro lado del fono.

¡Mierda! Ya la había cagado… de nuevo había metido la pata. Era obvio que era Marinette, ¿qué clase de saludo estúpido había sido ese?

"Soy Adrien" saludó de forma simpática y espontánea, no quería que la muchacha se sintiera mal por él estarse riendo de su curioso saludo.

— A… A… Adrien —agregó sin poder dejar de tartamudear.

"Si Mari… soy Adrien."

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que el joven se estaba aguantando la risa.

"Estoy algo perdido, por eso me he tardado, en unos minutos estaré allí, disculpa la demora."

— E… E… Bue… no

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó algo preocupado.

— Bien —repitió por inercia, viendo como Tikki se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, está chica no tenía arreglo— Aquí estaré.

"Alya y Nino no vendrán, pero Alya me dijo que preparaste unos pasteles maravillosos, estoy ansioso por probarlos."

Tragó saliva sintiendo que iba a ahogarse en cualquier minuto.

¡¿Por qué demonios Alya le había dicho algo como eso a Adrien?!

¿Qué clase de plan maquiavélico era este?

Sólo entonces lo entendió, seguramente nunca estuvo entre los planes de Alya venir a este parque… Ella y Nino habían confabulado en su contra para juntarla con el modelo en este lugar y ahora… ahora estaba ahí a punto de encontrarse en una "cita" con su amigo de la escuela.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

— Ehhhh… si… claro —sonrió de forma estúpida y sintió como el celular temblaba en entre sus manos— podemos comerlos juntos.

"¡Eso suena increíble!"

Nuevamente todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, del pálido blanco muerto había pasado a una encendida luz roja, igual que un semáforo.

¿Por qué Adrien era tan… tan… Adrien?

Demonios…. ¿podía ser más encantador y cordial? ¿Más caballero? ¿Más amable? ¿Más…?

¡Ya detente! Pensó sintiendo que podía adjuntar una lista interminable de cualidades para el rubio y ella… como una… simple mortal, no se sentía digna de estar a su lado. Como desearía que él la mirara con otros ojos, como le gustaría que sin el antifaz sintiera la misma admiración que sabía él sentía por la heroína de Paris.

¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?

— Claro… increíble. —Agregó luego de haber mantenido un incómodo silencio mientras su mente divagaba en otra parte, en el profundo confín de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, te corto. Voy a bajar… en un segundo estaré contigo."

Pi… pii… piii…

Él había colgado.

¿En un segundo?

¡¿En un segundo?!

— ¡Tikki él estará aquí en un segundo! —Gritó nuevamente horrorizada volviendo a tirar el pobre e indefenso celular a quien sabe donde.

— Tranquila Mari… todo saldrá bien —en verdad no sabía como calmar a su amiga, que sin lugar a dudas estaba histérica.

— ¡Adrien vendrá solo! ¡Estaremos solos los dos en este parque!

— Bueno… eso suena como una cita.

— Cita… —repitió casi como ida y cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia cubrió su rostro como ambas manos y se hincó en el suelo notoriamente nerviosa.

Tikki trataba de animar a la muchacha dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro, pero era complicado tratar de razonar con ella cuando entraba en ese estado, quizás lo que a Marinette le faltaba era tener el valor que demostraba su corazón cuando su rostro era cubierto por el antifaz de Ladybug, la heroína tenía toda la determinación, la osadía, la picardía, la tenacidad que la joven Dupain no lograba mostrar, todo aquello que como una colegiala no conseguía sacar a la luz, porque verdaderamente todas esas cosas también eran parte de ella, sólo que la chica no se había dado cuenta, aún no comprendía que no necesitaba un antifaz para ser alguien increíble, ella ya lo era, siempre lo había sido, por eso el maestro Fu la había escogido.

Suspiró, sintiendo que quizás ahora realmente hacía falta la ayuda de Alya, pero lamentablemente no estaba ahí para apoyar a su amiga.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, pudo ver como a la distancia alguien que evidentemente venía buscarlas se acercaba como si nada, como si todo fuera de lo más normal y cotidiano.

— Y hablando del príncipe de Francia —murmuró Tikki volando rápidamente para esconderse en el bolsito de Marinette.

— ¿Qué? —Levantó su rostro alterada y entonces lo vio, envuelto en ese halo magnífico e inconfundible, con su increíble sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones como todo un modelo… esperen… Adrien era un modelo.

Y se acercaba… se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¡Mari! —Saludó feliz agitando su brazo para llamar la atención de la muchacha, aunque evidentemente no lo necesitaba, si ella hubiera tenido más de dos ojos, seguramente todos y cada uno de ellos estarían clavados en él.

—Adrien… —susurró perdida en ese jovial saludo, en esa encantadora sonrisa, en ese bonito cabello claro agitándose suavemente por aquella grata brisa.

— Perdón —se detuvo justo frente a ella juntando sus palmas delante de su rostro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia pareció disculparse— lamento haberte hecho esperar, no pensé que Alya y Nino no vendrían…

— Este… no… —¡Vamos Mari tú puedes! Se animó mentalmente tratando de recuperar el habla— Acabo de llegar —mintió sonriendo nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando Adrien la observó más detenidamente, notando que la muchacha no llevaba su acostumbrado peinado, se había soltado las coletas y ahora tenía un bonito cintillo con una curiosa mariquita coronándola.

— Ladybug —susurró para sí, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de salir de su impresión.

En verdad no había podido evitarlo, por más que trataba de sacarla de su cabeza la heroína volvía a él una y otra vez. Agitó su cabeza tratando de despabilar, esperando que su amiga no notara su extraño actuar.

— ¿Qué?

— No… nada —sonrió y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Marinette se veía muy diferente con el cabello suelto, tenía un bello color azabache, brillante y sedoso. Y sin saber porque, de pronto su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. No sabía si se debía a ese curioso cambio de look o que realmente aún tenía una extraña sensación inundándolo por dentro desde la noche anterior.

— Gracias —murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor en su mano para sujetar la de su compañero.

Pudo sentir aquel trémulo contacto entre sus manos, y disimulando su ligero y extraño nerviosismo, volvió a sonreír, jalando suavemente para que ella pudiera incorporarse.

Observó algo aturdido como ella una vez de pie se sacudía esos jeans de un rojo intenso, y entonces vio aquel estampado de mariquita sobre la camiseta de la chica. Su atuendo indudablemente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se veía linda… innegablemente linda, pero… ¿Por qué había escogido el rojo y las mariquitas? Seguramente ella también era admiradora de Ladybug, esa tenía que ser la respuesta.

Marinette se acomodó un poco su flequillo, desviando su mirada evidentemente nerviosa. Y poco después con ese encanto único que tenía le sonrió amablemente ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Entonces el sol alcanzó un punto donde un pequeño rayito atravesó la copa de ese árbol bajo el que estaban, y aquella tenue luz acaricio el cuerpo de ella iluminándola de forma curiosa y especial.

En verdad era linda.

Y ese pensamiento no conseguía abandonar la mente del joven Agreste, quien de un instante a otro se había quedado como bobo mirando a su amiga sin decir nada.

¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando?

Marinette era su amiga, porque la mirada así.

Entonces agitó su cabeza, liberándose de ese aturdimiento. Y desviando su mirada ligeramente sonrojado trató de recuperar la compostura.

— Este lugar es genial.

— Hay un puente… y un Templo justo allá arriba —apuntó el sitio indicado y Adrien se acercó a la muchacha para ver el lugar desde la perspectiva de ella.

Y de pronto estuvieron cerca, demasiado cerca.

Ambos giraron sus rostros como si lo hubieran acordado y sus miradas se encontraron inevitablemente, sus corazones dieron un pequeño brinquito y pronto el rosa volvió a adornar las mejillas de ambos. Marinette esquivó como pudo la mirada del modelo y Adrien sonrió un tanto nervioso, rascando su cabeza con una de sus manos tratando de ocultar aquello que ahora era demasiado evidente.

¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando?

Debía haber una forma de seguir con ese "encuentro" de una forma que todo pareciera más natural y casual, pero por alguna razón no podía, no después de lo de la noche, no viéndola a ella y recordando a su Lady, no si ella seguía siendo tan encantadora y adorable.

¿En verdad Marinette era sólo una amiga?

Se cuestionó una y otra vez, tratando de que aquello que sentía dejara de dominar sus sentidos, debía sobreponer la razón por sobre aquella misteriosa sensación que lo estaba comenzando a ahogar por dentro.

— Visitemos el puente —agregó luego tratando de retomar esa conversación— me encantaría conocerlo, ¿no te asustan las alturas, o si?

Marinette volvió a mirarlo extrañada, aquella pregunta había sido un tanto… curiosa.

— No, claro que no —sonrió recordando como había dejado de perderle el respeto a las alturas con su doble vida, si Adrien supiera que ella escalaba la Torre Eiffel como si fuera un simple jueguito seguro le haría gracia aquello que le estaba preguntando.

— Entonces… vamos —la apremió, sujetando una de sus manos con la suya, jalándola suavemente para que avanzara en su compañía.

Una ligera sensación electrizante recorrió sus palmas y subió por sus brazos. Era tan extraño estar allí, solos… paseando como… solo como amigos, por su puesto… no eran más que amigos, buenos amigos. Pero a vistas de cualquiera que los mirara eran una pareja más, una bonita pareja en medio de ese entorno colorido y fragante.

Y quizás…

Quizás la idea de Alya y Nino no había sido tan extraña después de todo.

¿Podría este día terminar en algo más?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Lamento la demorá! ToT tengo fics de otros fandom pendientes XD y me hubiera gustado terminar el trabajo de Marichat que estaba haciendo inspirado en el capítulo anterior, pero… el tiempo… el tiempo XD, aunque lo terminaré XP, porque amó el Marichat X3 y hablando de Marichat… ¿ya vieron el avance del capítulo que se estrenara esta semana?

* El Parque Buttes Chaumont, no es invento mío XD, la escueta descripción del inicio la iré trabajando un poco más en el siguiente capítulo XDD, pero pueden buscar el lugar en internet para que se hagan una idea del entorno donde se desarrollaran los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno, por ahora me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo de este fic, la cosa ya se está poniendo peligrosa jajaja XD, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, dejo un especial saludo a **Sameht, Yahab, Serena Saori, mr fxncy pxnts, RoxFiedler** y **Natascha O** , en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus bonitas palabras :3

¡Saludos!


	4. Desamores

Siento mucho la demora, quería que este capítulo coincidiera con el día del amor XDD, la razón… para desearles a todos, un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad, y la segunda 9w9 bueno… lo sabrán durante el capítulo XD

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

— Visitemos el puente —agregó luego tratando de retomar esa conversación— me encantaría conocerlo, ¿no te asustan las alturas, o si?

Marinette volvió a mirarlo extrañada, aquella pregunta había sido un tanto… curiosa.

— No, claro que no —sonrió recordando como había dejado de perderle el respeto a las alturas con su doble vida, si Adrien supiera que ella escalaba la Torre Eiffel como si fuera un simple jueguito seguro le haría gracia aquello que le estaba preguntando.

— Entonces… vamos —la apremió, sujetando una de sus manos con la suya, jalándola suavemente para que avanzara en su compañía.

Una ligera sensación electrizante recorrió sus palmas y subió por sus brazos. Era tan extraño estar allí, solos… paseando como… sólo como amigos, por su puesto… no eran más que amigos…

Buenos amigos.

Pero a vista de cualquiera que los mirara eran una pareja más, una bonita pareja en medio de un entorno colorido y fragante.

Y quizás…

Quizás la idea de Alya y Nino no había sido tan extraña después de todo.

¿Podría este día terminar en algo más?

* * *

 **.-.-. Capítulo 3: Desamores .-.-.**

* * *

Los observó marcharse y una sonrisa graciosa adorno sus facciones orientales, sus ojos rasgados y pequeños se hicieron más pequeños y con su mano derecha acaricio la barba gris de su mentón.

— Maestro —el kwami se acercó al hombre cargando el móvil de la portadora de la mariquita.

— Tan distraída como siempre —volvió a sonreír tomando el celular para guardarlo entre sus pertenencias.

— ¿Por qué los estamos siguiendo?

— Mi querido Wayzz —sonrió dejando que la tortuga se apoyara en su hombro— tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Pero no puede luchar —insistió el kwami preocupado— no en su estado de salud.

— No lo haré, no si no es necesario —volvió a ponerse en marcha antes de que Marinette y Adrien se perdieran de vista.

* * *

Avanzaron a través de los caminos predestinados para los turistas, adornados por decorativos pastelones antiguos y gastados por el uso diario, rodeados del verdor de esas copas antiquísimas de árboles que llevaban años inamovibles, las fragantes y coloridas flores llenaban sus sentidos de sensaciones recordadas, del encanto que traía consigo la agradable primavera.

Marinette seguía al muchacho que caminaba junto a ella, ahora sin sostener su mano. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Pero muda como estaba, sólo se limitaba a darle un par de miraditas tímidas y luego volver a centrar su vista en los alrededores, aun sin creer que estaban solos en medio de este paraíso.

— Es un lugar hermoso.

— Si… es maravilloso —sonrió juntando sus manos tratando de ocultar el temblor en ellas, estaba nerviosa, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

Adrien sonrió dedicándole una simple mirada, notando como el cabello ahora suelto de la muchacha se agitaba ligeramente con la agradable brisa del lugar. Aquel simpático bichito rojo de puntitos en el cintillo que usaba le hacía especial gracia. Bajo desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo, su figura grácil y esos pantalones rojos le hicieron indudablemente volver a recordar a su Lady, hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar que la conformación física de su amiga tenía un curioso parecido con la chica de leotardo de cuerpo completo rojo y pintitas negras. Parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a concentrarse en el parque, pero a pesar de eso su corazón empezó a latir extrañamente rápido.

— Es por acá —le indicó después, viendo el cartel que demarcaba la posición donde ellos se encontraban y que mostraba el camino que debía tomar para alcanzar el puente.

— ¿Qué tal una carrera? —Le propuso ella tratando de romper el hielo y la incómoda situación.

— Vamos a llegar muertos arriba.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Le sonrió divertida.

Adrien se sonrojó al ver esa animada actitud en ella, aquello era algo nuevo para él, pero no le disgustaba, sólo despertaba una indudable y misteriosa curiosidad, de pronto sintió que había muchas cosas en ella que no conocía, que deseaba conocer.

— No me dejaré vencer —le devolvió esa sonrisa.

Y poco después comenzaron a correr, mientras reían divertidos y esquivaban como bobos a los transeúntes que iban y venían.

Al cabo de unos minutos Marinette se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente, y siguiéndole los talones Adrien se detuvo poco después junto a ella, apoyando una de sus manos en sus piernas, doblando su torso tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su otra mano el sudor que perlaba su frente.

— Supongo que perdí.

— Quizás no traes tú amuleto de la suerte —soltó ella sacando de su bolsito el regalo que él le había hecho para su cumpleaños.

— ¿Es…? —No podía creerlo, ella cargaba con su obsequio.

Por alguna razón el desconcierto se mezcló con la emoción que le generaba ver aquel objeto entre sus manos.

— Siempre lo mantengo conmigo —le sonrió no midiendo el peso de sus palabras. Pero al descubrir lo que acababa de revelar, tapo su boca con su mano deseando que él no hubiera escuchado algo como aquello.

— Yo también —agregó buscando entre su pantalón aquel objeto que Mari le había entregado cuando estaban entrenando para el torneo de video juegos tiempo atrás.

Mari parpadeó perpleja al ver el objeto entre sus manos y nerviosa como estaba sintió la dicha de saber que él mantenía aquello siempre cerca. Quizás Adrien si la apreciaba más de lo que ella pensaba… quizás no estaba tan lejos de su corazón.

— Aunque parece que esta vez el mío te ha traído mejor fortuna —bromeo, soltando a reír divertido y escuchó como ella lo acompañaba — o quizás son las mariquitas, dicen que traen buena suerte —se acercó sin previo aviso y rozo con dos golpecitos suaves el bichito que estaba en la cabeza de ella.

El corazón de Marinette dio un brinquito, alterado por esa repentina cercanía y el silencio volvió a reinar entre la pareja.

A lo lejos, ocultó entre los arboles alguien observaba la escenita no muy grata, movía entre sus manos una cinta roja, decidiendo que paso dar a continuación, pero no se movió, sólo siguió observando.

Aquella loca carrera había despertado algo más que cansancio en el interior de los muchachos, y Mari, desconociendo si aquel revoltijo que se hacía en su estómago se debía a los nervios o al hambre, sólo atinó a decir lo que le parecía menos extraño en su situación.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Aún queda un trecho para llegar hasta el puente.

— Hagamos un pequeño corte —sonrió apuntando hacia una zona de declive que estaba justo al lado de ellos, por el borde del camino que seguían— podemos comer, beber algo y seguir.

— Es una gran idea.

Se sentaron en el césped, justo bajo el alero de una frondosa copa de un sauce, y un poquito más abajo una bonita laguna donde navegaban unos simpáticos patitos, parecían captar la atención de otras parejas en el lugar.

— Hice pasteles, galletas y macarrones dulces —enumeró apoyando sobre sus piernas la mochila que cargaba, y mientras lo hacía disimuladamente abrió el cierre de su bolsito y guardó dos galletas con chip de chocolate en su interior. Sabía perfectamente que Tikki las adoraba.

— ¡Los amo todos! —Exclamó emocionado imaginándose todas aquellas cosas que podría probar sin reparo estando lejos de casa— ¿Tú los hiciste? —sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los macarrones dulces y coloridos que ella sacaba del interior de su mochila.

— Si... ayer en la tarde —respondió tímidamente, sonriendo divertida al ver esa expresión que no conocía en el rostro del modelo, su efusiva emoción por algo tan simple se le hacía adorable— come lo que gustes, hay mucho... hice pensando que seriamos cuatro.

— ¡Entonces es un punto a favor que Alya y Nino no estén aquí! —Le dijo animadamente, tomando la cajita donde Marinette había acomodado cuidadosamente los dulces e inmediatamente saco uno y se lo llevo a su boca para devorarlo— Mmmmmm —cerró sus ojos y disfrutó como la galleta se deshacía en su boca y ese dulzor junto al saborcito a almendra molida y el relleno de crema de maní se mezclaba con aquella sensación crujiente y agradable— ¡Están deliciosos!

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse, la felicidad en las palabras de Adrien la hicieron sentir indudablemente complacida, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Sólo se limitó a ver como ida como el chico sacaba un dulce tras otro y lo comía con creciente ansiedad, si seguía así iba a atragantarse.

Soltó una suave risilla llamando la atención del rubio, quien al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se llevó una mano a la boca sacudiéndose, creyendo que con la prisa estaba lleno de miguitas.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —La interrogó apoyando sus manos en el césped ligeramente humedecido, acercándose a la chica de ojos zarcos.

— No sabía que te gustaban tanto —le respondió manteniendo su sonrisa— cuando quieras puedo prepararte más.

— ¿En serio? —indudablemente aquel brillito de emoción se reflejó en sus ojos y su amplia sonrisa— ¡Me encantaría! —Exclamó feliz, volviendo a sentarse para seguir devorando los dulces franceses.

¿En verdad esto era real? ¿De verdad Adrien estaba aceptando sus dulces?

Se sentía como en las nubes, no quería que este día terminara. Ella, que creyó conocer todo acerca del muchacho acaba de descubrir que Adrien tenía muchas cosas por enseñarle.

— ¿Sabes? —Detuvo su glotonería y miro el macarrón verde entre su mano, suspirando al sentir una sensación que había creído olvidada— mi madre preparaba dulces como estos —sonrió con un dejo de melancolía, añorado aquellos tiempos pasados.

Aquella aura nostálgica que rodeo al muchacho la alcanzó a ella, podía sentir aquel peso en cada una de sus palabras. La madre de Adrien había desaparecido, y desde entonces el señor Agreste aparentemente había cambiado. Le dolía imaginarse su propia vida sin sus cariñosos padres, pero Adrien seguía avanzando a pesar del dolor y mantenía esa sonrisa con todos los que se rodeara, era un chico increíble.

— Seguro ponía todo su amor en ello —le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de él para transmitirle su apoyo desde lo más profundo de su alma— recordar aquellos invaluables momentos junto a quienes queremos, los mantienen vivos.

Adrien sonrió.

Inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre la de Marinette y una cálida sensación subió desde su palma hasta su pecho. Sentirse reconfortado y escuchado era algo que no creyó podría encontrar en una amiga, pero para su sorpresa la joven Dupain seguía asombrándolo.

— Gracias —susurró queriendo mantener esa cercanía por todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir.

Pero aquella misteriosa silueta que aún los observaba en la distancia apretaba con fuerza aquella cinta entre sus manos. Le disgustaba de sobremanera ver aquella cercanía que ahora mantenía el modelo con aquella desconocida, porque evidentemente esa chica no era su novia. Y decidida, como nunca creyó estarlo, se alejó de la seguridad de ese árbol y se acercó a paso firme hacia donde la parejita se encontraba.

Ninguno de los chicos prestó atención a la persona que ahora estaba casi encima de ellos. En su mundo sólo existía aquella reconfortante sensación que parecía llenar sus corazones de emociones nuevas y cálidas vibraciones.

— Ejem.

La desconocida se aclaró la garganta justo detrás de la parejita. Y sólo entonces Adrien y Marinette tomaron distancia, sorprendiéndose de aquella repentina intromisión.

— Buenas tardes —saludo amablemente el rubio, mirando a la castaña desde su posición en el suelo— ¿Nos conocemos?

Una daga atravesó su pecho al escucharlo y la cintita roja volvió a estar peligrosamente tirante entre sus manos.

— Adrien Agreste —articulo la muchacha y Marinette parpadeó confundida viendo la "extraña" escena.

¿Quién era esa chica?

— Un gusto —se levantó y extendió su mano para saludarla— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Quién es ella? —Una dura expresión se clavó en la señorita que acompañaba al modelo.

— Espera —se paró frente a Marinette un tanto incómodo al sentir que esa desconocida atacaba a su amiga sin razón alguna— no se quien eres, pero no tienes derecho a molestar a mi amiga.

— No me recuerdas —una sensación mezquina empezó a dominar su cabeza, sintiendo que toda esa admiración enfermiza empezaba a tomar un tinte distinto— yo te admiraba… te admiro…

Por supuesto, se trataba de una de sus locas fans, odiaba que aparecieran de la nada. Probablemente lo había estado siguiendo quizás desde que momento.

— Puedo darte un autógrafo.

— Quiero que tomes este listón —le extendió la cinta roja para que él pudiera tomarla— el hilo rojo del destino nos unirá para siempre si tú me lo permites.

Definitivamente era peor de lo que había esperado, esta chica no sólo era una fan, sino que era una de esas admiradoras enloquecidas que se habían enamorado perdidamente de él sin siquiera conocerlo. Si aceptaba aquel obsequio sólo le daría una falsa esperanza, una que no deseaba que ella guardara en su corazón.

— Lo siento —le hablo suavemente no queriendo ofender a la jovencita— yo… no puedo aceptarlo, estoy enamorado de otra chica.

Marinette sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba, a pesar de que aquellas palabras no se las dedicaba a ella, era frustrante saber que aquella ínfima ilusión que crecía en su corazón se marchitaba como una flor fuera de temporada.

La chica, quien volvía a sujetar con fuerza desmedida la cintita roja entre sus manos, vio como estas temblaban, y sus ojos rápidamente se cargaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Te odio! —Le gritó con desdén dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

Adrien trató de calmarla, acercándose un poco para sujetarla de los hombros, pero la chica fuera de control lo empujó, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado al piso.

— ¡Adrien! —Marinette se había hincado para estar a su altura— ¿estás bien?

— Si, tranquila —le dijo aun mirando a la escandalosa muchacha, que ahora en medio de su rabieta se alejaba corriendo del lugar— pero ella parece habérselo tomado muy mal —agregó notoriamente contrariado, había creído que ser sincero ayudaría a que la joven entendiera la razón por la que no aceptaba aquel listón.

— Quizás creía firmemente que aquello uniría su destino con el tuyo —le dijo volviendo a posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico, ahora en un contacto más tímido y recatado, observando aquella bufanda zarca que ahora adornaba su cuello, evidentemente aquel obsequio tenía un tinte similar al que ella había intentado transmitir con esa bufanda.

— ¿Debería haberlo aceptado? —Se lamentó bajando su mirada apenado, le costaba entender a las chicas, pero al ser famoso solía enfrentarse a situaciones como esta.

— Creo que hiciste lo correcto —le sonrió temblando ligeramente, no podía evitar sentirse mal por la muchacha rechazada, ella estaba en la misma posición— si sientes algo por alguien, no es bueno que ella guarde esperanzas.

— La verdad —apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Mari al sentir que la de ella temblaba ligeramente— no estoy seguro de lo que siento— agregó observando aquellos ojos claros como el cielo.

— Adrien…

Le devolvió aquella intensa mirada, sin saber porque se perdió en aquellas esmeradas y sin quererlo, nuevamente el rubor adorno sus mejillas mientras su pulso se aceleraba paulatinamente a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y sin darse cuenta aquella distancia que los separaba se iba acortando, sin que ninguno hiciera algo para evitarlo.

* * *

Estaba decepcionada, herida y sentía una vergüenza que no creía poder soportar.

Lo había seguido hasta ese lugar con el único objetivo de estar cerca de él, creía que si lograba entregarle aquel listón rojo sus almas quedarían atadas como en las leyendas. Observó con furia aquel simple objeto, perdiendo toda esperanza.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerró sus ojos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sin trabas…

Su frustración.

Su amargura.

Su dolor…

Todo aquello y más iba acompañando aquel silencioso llanto.

* * *

La ventanilla se abrió, iluminando la oscura estancia donde él se encontraba justo en medio, rodeado de pequeñas mariposas que se elevaron al sentir como aquel bastón se movía. Agitaron sus blancas alas y revolotearon alrededor del hombre enmascarado mientras la ventana terminaba de abrirse y la luz de exterior se colaba como un reflejo tétrico y luctuoso.

— El desamor… que sentimiento más mezquino y avaro —sonrió, aquella era una nueva oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla.

Extendió su brazo y observó su palma mientras una de las mariposas iba a posarse sobre ella, con su otra mano acuno al pequeño insecto y cerrando sus ojos transmitió su poder sobre aquella mariposa, dejando que aquella energía oscura se concentrara en ella, cargando de deseos lóbregos su esencia, pura e inocente. Pero no le importo, claro que no le importaba… tenía un objetivo y debía ser cumplido.

— Ve mi pequeño Akuma —la liberó y la mariposilla emprendió el vuelo esquivando a sus congéneres que aún revoloteaban alrededor del hombre.

Rápidamente se coló por el pequeño espacio que había al centro de la ventana y se apartó, emprendiendo un viaje largo para una criaturita tan pequeña.

Y finalmente la alcanzó, llego hasta el lugar donde la muchacha seguía llorando, se acercó aprovechando que ella estaba distraída y cumpliendo aquel deseo de su amo, se posó sobre aquel listón que ella aún tenía entre sus manos.

— Que chico más cruel —comenzó sonriendo ante cada silaba, sabía que su voz profunda haría eco en la cabeza de ella— un modelo que no sabe congeniar con quien lo admira, ha herido tus sentimientos… tú anhelo… tus fantasías.

Ella levantó su mirada y aquella mirada dolida se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento indescriptible, un deseo de venganza que no tenía límites. La silueta de aquella mariposa enmarco su rostro como un antifaz y rodeando sus ojos ámbar una sombra rojiza pareció transmitir aquella furia que se despertaba en su interior.

— Girl tape … Mi nombre es Hawk Moth —su mirada se coló en los pensamientos de ella y con toda la fuerza de su alma, cargo aquella debilitada esencia de ese mal con el que podía controlar a otros— ¿dejaras que aquel joven a quien admiras te ignoré nuevamente? —Hizo una pausa, no esperaba respuesta— te daré el poder de atar su alma para siempre a la tuya —sonrió.

— ¿Su alma será mía? —sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo como aquel obsceno deseo la inundaba por dentro.

— Sólo tuya —vocalizo mientras movía su mano extendiéndola como queriendo alcanzar a la muchacha— pero a cambio… —esta era la parte que más importaba, lo que más deseaba— deberás tomar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y traerlos conmigo.

— ¿Los Miraculous? —Y a pesar de que no entendía, en su interior sabía que era lo que él deseaba— Por supuesto, los Miraculous serán suyos.

Y al sellar aquel pacto, el sombrío poder se extendió desde su mano hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola por completo en la oscuridad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

XD Bueno 9w9 esto no es muy adecuado para San Valentín después de todo XDDDD!, pero 9w9 aquí empieza la acción en el fic, ahora Marinette y Adrien tendrán que luchar contra una loca admiradora del modelo para apartar al akuma de su alma y recuperar nuevamente la tranquilidad en Paris, aunque 9w9 probablemente esta chica les traerá más de algún problema a la joven parejita.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos aquellos quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a **KarenUrquiiola, Yahab** y **Natascha O,** en verdad les agradezco su apoyo!

Saluda atte

Zilia-K


	5. Él es mío

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho la enorme demora x-x, pero 9w9 ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo… sólo espero no se me hayan pasado demasiados dedazos XD porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo con calma x0x

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

— Girl tape … Mi nombre es Hawk Moth —su mirada se coló en los pensamientos de ella y con toda la fuerza de su alma, cargo aquella debilitada esencia de ese mal con el que podía controlar a otros— ¿dejaras que aquel joven a quien admiras te ignoré nuevamente? —Hizo una pausa, no esperaba respuesta— te daré el poder de atar su alma para siempre a la tuya —sonrió.

— ¿Su alma será mía? —sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo como aquel obsceno deseo la inundaba por dentro.

— Sólo tuya —vocalizo mientras movía su mano extendiéndola como queriendo alcanzar a la muchacha— pero a cambio… —esta era la parte que más importaba, lo que más deseaba— deberás tomar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y traerlos conmigo.

— ¿Los Miraculous? —Y a pesar de que no entendía, en su interior sabía que era lo que él deseaba— Por supuesto, los Miraculous serán suyos.

Y al sellar aquel pacto, el sombrío poder se extendió desde su mano hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola por completo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **.-.-. Capítulo 4: Él es mío .-.-.**

* * *

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron con la peligrosa cercanía y una sensación cálida y extraña comenzó a llenar sus sentidos, haciendo que un cosquilleo subiera desde sus estómagos hasta su garganta, era una sensación ligera, que los llenaba de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo cargaba sus cuerpos de algo nuevo e incitante.

Adrien sujeto con algo más de fuerza los hombros de la muchacha, sin entender aun lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, y entonces aflojo el agarre de su mano derecha y deslizó su mano por el brazo de Mari, percibiendo como ella se estremecía sutilmente con cada roce, hasta que su mano encontró la de ella y se detuvo allí, manteniendo un tímido contacto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué era esto que sentía?

Su respiración se volvió corta y superficial y la de ella se detuvo, como si contuviera la respiración. La observó por última vez, notando el suave rosa que adornaba sus mejillas enmarcando sus dulces facciones, sus labios teñidos de un fresco melocotón parecían transmitirle un mensaje, uno que a este punto parecía dejar el misticismo por una realidad que no quería ver, de algo que no quería convencerse. Trago saliva y volvió a entrecerrar sus párpados para dejar que la arrulladora brisa acariciara sus cuerpos con una dulzura embelesante.

Iba a besarla...

Besaría a Marinette en ese momento, rodeado de aquella cautivante atmósfera primaveral, con sus sentidos cargados de fragantes esencias y aún con un sabor dulzón en la boca.

De forma algo torpe en medio de su avance las puntas de sus narices chocaron y como una verdadera descarga impulsándose por sus cuerpos, ese único roce los trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Marinette abrió sus ojos y nerviosa al ver el rostro del joven Agreste casi pegado al suyo lo empujó para alejarlo...

¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

Al segundo siguiente descubrió la estupidez de su reacción y toda su cara se encendió. En verdad no podía ser más torpe. Acababa de empujar al chico de sus sueños, ahora seguro Adrien pensaría que ella lo detestaba.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con rapidez también sonrojándose.

¿Qué clase de amigo descarado trata de besar así sin más a una chica tan dulce y amable como lo era Marinette?

Era un idiota... un idiota de primera.

— No... yo... yo lo siento —se apresuró a decir— no quise empujarte, perdón... no sé que me paso.

— Quizás estábamos... —no sabía como empezar, aún sus sentidos estaban totalmente aturdidos por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que colmaban su interior— digo... yo... no quiero que pienses que quería aprovecharme de ti.

Marinette sonrió divertida al estucharlo, él se estaba haciendo un nudo para tratar de explicar lo que había estado a punto de pasar, y la verdad es que si ella misma trataba de explicarlo, tampoco tendría una clara respuesta, así que técnicamente… estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

— Adrien... yo —aún sonreía, pero ahora denotaba el nerviosismo que volvía a ella como una verdadera maldición— Tú... —tenía que decírselo, aun si él no sentía lo mismo, debía decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, no podía seguir ocultándolos— tú me… me… gus...

Él la observó tan atenta e intensamente que el nudo que se le formo en la garganta la obligó a enmudecer.

— ¿Yo qué? —Necesitaba saber que era lo que ella trataba de decirle, por alguna razón la nerviosa mirada de ella y su tímida forma de moverse le decían que fuera lo que fuera, era algo sumamente importante.

Marinette acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le dedico una breve mirada al modelo, quien seguía muy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

¡Tenía que decirlo!

¡Debía hacerlo aquí y ahora!

Como le hubiera gustado en ese momento tener el antifaz de Ladybug sobre su rostro y mirarlo directo a los ojos a través de esa máscara y decirle fuerte y claro "Estoy loca por ti", pero siendo Marinette, la hija de los pasteleros, una chica simplona, poco popular y sin la clase… definitivamente no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

— Eres… eres un chico increíble —le dijo finalmente bajando su mirada hasta el suelo— yo… siento haberte incomodado.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se levantó dispuesta a alejarse, pero antes de que diera un paso él la sujetó de su mano y la jaló suavemente para abrazarla por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha.

— No te vayas —le susurró muy bajito sin soltarla.

— ¿Adrien?

— Me gustaría subir en compañía de una amiga —agregó separándose lentamente al notar que la tensión en el cuerpo de ella disminuía— por favor… no te vayas.

Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse. Sus ojitos esmeraldas parecían pedirle silenciosamente que se quedara y ella no podía resistirse a una mirada como aquella.

— Si no soy una molestia…

— ¡Claro que no! —Sujetó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza— eres una chica simpática, encantadora y bonita… y eres… eres mi amiga. Soy afortunado por ello —y le sonrió con inocencia, no midiendo el peso de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez le devolvió esa sonrisa a su compañero.

Quizás durante lo que restaba de día podría encontrar un momento propicio para confesarle sus sentimientos.

— ¡Chiquilla descarada!

Los jóvenes asustados buscaron la procedencia de aquella voz que parecía gritarles desde la distancia y con horror vieron como justo sobre la copa de uno de los árboles más altos de la zona una mujer exuberante, cubierta totalmente por una cinta roja, la misma que subía desde su cuerpo por su cuello cubriendo inclusive sus ojos, los apuntaba con un dedo acusador. Era como una especie de "momia" sensual, de cabello largo y ondeado, labios muy maquillados y uñas largas como garras.

— ¡Esta akumatizada! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron brevemente sorprendidos de aquella "curiosa" coincidencia.

Entonces la chica elevó una de sus manos y miles de cintas parecieron caer desde el cielo como dagas. Adrien empujó a Marinette tratando de protegerla y ambos cayeron abrazados rodando por el desnivel del piso hasta la parte más baja que estaba muy cerca de uno de los lagos de la zona. Las "lanzas" de cintas se clavaron en el piso una tras otra y lentamente un grupo de chicos con los ojos y las bocas vendadas se acercaban como zombis a la escena.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó liberándola de sus brazos.

— ¿Es la chica que rechazaste hace un rato? —Le preguntó sin responder la pregunta de Adrien. No perdió el tiempo y se levantó, observando con desconfianza a la mujer que se reía como enloquecida agitando sus manos mientras los sujetos atrapados por su poder se balanceaban torpemente.

— Creo que es ella.

— Tenemos que alejarnos de este lugar. Deberíamos separarnos para distraerla —su mente rápidamente comenzaba a trabajar como una persona diferente, y como en muchas otras oportunidades, sabía que debía buscar un momento a solas para poder transformarse y enfrentar al enemigo, como Marinette no podría protegerlo.

Y nuevamente su prioridad recaía en la vida de su compañero que volvía a estar en peligro. Aquella chica akumatizada lo buscaba a él.

— Es peligroso —se negó rotundamente a aceptar ese plan. No podía dejar que Marinette corriera sola por ese lugar con esta peligrosa chica detrás de ellos.

— Estaré bien… seguramente Ladybug y Chat Noir están en camino —no quería levantar sospechas, no frente a Adrien— pronto estarán en el parque para combatir a esa mujer.

Si él estaba con ella Chat no aparecería, pero de verdad esperaba que "su lady" llegará para salvarlos de esta una vez más.

Los "zombis" comenzaron a acercarse hasta la parejita, buscando atraparlos, pero eran torpes y chocaban unos contra otros y caían por la inclinación que tenía el terreno.

— ¡¿Qué parlotean tanto?!

— ¡Vamos! —Adrien volvió a tomar una de las manos de Marinette y la jaló para que corriera junto a él, tratado de escapar de una nueva ola de ataques de parte de la enfurecida mujer akumatizada.

La cinta que se movilizaba tras ellos ahora como un látigo, golpeaba los árboles y los cortaba como si fueran mantequilla, la nube de polvo y hojas que se elevó los ayudo a tomar algo de distancia en medio de toda la confusión que se había armado. Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta que consiguieron alcanzar una gruta. Adrien se lanzó al agua, que en esa zona le llegaba hasta el vientre y le insistió Dupain para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Quizás si nos escondemos aquí hasta que llegue Ladybug.

— Deberías ocultarte aquí… yo iré a ver si el camino está despejado para seguir avanzando —se notaba su incomodidad cada vez que Adrien nombraba a la heroína de Paris, siendo ella la joven tras la máscara, sabía perfectamente que la afamada guerrera no llegaría. No si se mantenía en ese lugar.

— Ella me busca a mí, me pondré de carnada mientras huyes.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No permitiré que hagas algo tan arriesgado como eso! —En ese momento sintió deseos de llorar, y una frustración tan grande que por un segundo pensó en mandar todo al diablo y confesarle a Adrien que ella era Ladybug— Si algo… algo te pasa…

El joven Agreste sonrió enternecido al escuchar sus palabras y nuevamente impulsado por algo que no podía comprender, sujetó el brazo de Marinette y la jaló haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hasta la zona baja con agua de la gruta mientras el rubio la envolvía entre sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí —sabía que tenía a Plagg con él y siendo Chat Noir, no tenía porque temer al akuma.

La chica tembló al tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo del rubio, era injusto dejarlo hacer algo como eso sabiendo que ella tenía el poder para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Fue entonces cuando un temblor pareció estremecer la tierra, y la risa enloquecida de Girl tape les decía que seguramente ella estaba haciendo estragos sobre la gruta.

Adrien abrazo con más fuerza a su amiga, tratando de calmarla. Él pensaba que podría estar aterrada por el inminente peligro que corrían ambos, aunque ciertamente aquello no era lo que aquejaba a la joven Dupain.

— Es demasiado tarde.

— Tranquila —la distancio un poco y limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano le sonrió dulcemente— todo va a estar bien, vamos.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y asintiendo con la cabeza avanzaron por el agua hasta una zona donde la gruta se hacía escarpada y las piedras dibujaban una especie de escalera por donde bajaba el agua como si fuera una pequeña cascada.

— Subamos, si salimos por esta otra entrada ella quizás no nos vea —sugirió Marinette dispuesta a comenzar el ascenso.

Los zombis controlados por la Akumatizada ya comenzaban a amontonarse en la entrada establecida de la gruta, por donde todos los turistas solían entrar, siguiendo un caminito diseñado especialmente para que la gente atravesara la cueva sin tener que pasar el agua que se acumulaba en el fondo.

— Demosnos prisa.

Adrien siguió a Marintette que iba justo delante de él, prefería que la chica fuera primero, porque si resbalaba tendría un margen de tiempo para poder reaccionar. Aunque ciertamente ella tenía más habilidad de la que él mismo hubiera imaginado, avanzaba como si fuera toda una experta trepadora. Y esquivando la zona por donde corría el agua, consiguieron alcanzar el agujero que formaba parte de una de las salidas no establecidas de la gruta.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunto Adrien mientras buscaba a la Akumatizada con la mirada.

— No lo sé.

Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver parte del parque, estaban justo en la cima de la formación rocosa enorme, y bajo ellos la laguna abarcaba gran parte del sector.

— ¿Creyeron que podrían ocultarse de mí?

La mujer se había materializado justo detrás de ello y ahora extendía sus dos manos dispuesta de hacerse con su presa.

— Mari… corre —le dijo parándose delante de la chica para que el ataque de Girl tape no la alcanzara.

La mujer sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que al fin tendría a su objetivo entre sus manos. Y lanzando una de sus cintas se dispuso a capturar al joven Agreste.

Marinette al ver como el ataque de la Akumatizada se dirigía hacia el chico que la protegía, lo empujo para hacer que él saliera del rango del ataque y un segundo después las cintas la capturaron a ella, amarrando con fuerza sus brazos a su cuerpo.

— ¡Marinette! —Exclamó Adrien viendo como Girl tape elevaba a su amiga sujetándola con la cinta al tiempo que reía malévolamente.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —Exclamó ella con una determinación y una seguridad que no parecían ir acorde con la peligrosa situación que enfrentaba.

— Sólo eres un estorbo —murmuró mientras acariciaba su barbilla con aquella sonrisa triunfante.

— ¡Déjala ir! —Adrien se había puesto de pie y corría hasta la mujer con la intención de golpearla para que soltara a la chica.

Pero Girl tape predijo sus intenciones y agitando su mano lanzó a la chica atada en dirección a la laguna.

La joven de cabellos azabaches salió despedida por el aire y su cuerpo golpeo con fuerza el agua sumergiéndose en ella atada como estaba.

— ¡Marinette! —Inmediatamente cambió de dirección y corrió con toda la intención de lanzarse en una clavada desde la altura para alcanzar a la chica y sacarla del lago.

Pero su intento fue en vano, porque una de las cintas de la Akumatizada se aferró a su tobillo haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo, siendo jalado por ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

— No corras querido —le hablo divertida sabiendo que ya lo tenía en su poder.

— Maldición…

* * *

El agua la envolvió con una velocidad aterradora, al menos había alcanzado a contener el aliento antes de caer.

Tikki escapó de su bolsito y nadando junto a su portadora trataba de cortar las cintas que aprisionaban a la chica y no la dejaban nadar. Tenía que liberarla antes de que el oxígeno se le agotara.

Marinette también forcejeaba para tratar de aflojar el agarre y cuando finalmente su pequeña amiga consiguió liberarla se impulsó con sus brazos y piernas hacia arriba en busca de aire. Emergió tan rápido como pudo y aspiró el aire con el ímpetu de sentir que había estado a punto de morir.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —Exclamó la kwami asustada, mirando a su compañera para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

— No hay tiempo para esto Tikki —le habló agitada aún por la falta de aire— ¡Transfórmame ahora!

La kwami asintió e inmediatamente una brillante luz envolvió a Marinette mientras la creaturita viajaba hasta los pendientes de la chica y el poder mágico hacia que un traje rojo de motas y un antifaz la transformaran en Ladybug, la afamada heroína de Paris.

Agitó su yo-yo y lo ató a uno de los árboles cercanos para impulsarse hacia arriba, en el aire diviso a la chica Akumatizada quien en esos momentos le tenía ambas manos puestas sobre el rostro de Adrien, el mismo que estaba casi completamente atrapado por una cinta roja.

— ¡No… Adrien!

Volvió a usar su yo-yo, para impulsarse hacia el frente, cayendo justo en la parte alta de la gruta donde estaban el chico y la Akumatizada.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Ordenó haciendo girar su yo-yo, lista para el combate.

— Ni lo sueñes querida… él… es mío…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

T.T Siento mucho la enormeeee demora, he estado un poco ocupada XD, pero al fin actualicé esta historia y trataré de no tardar con el siguiente porque ¡se viene el combate! Y nuestro querido Chat no podrá ayudar a Ladybug en el inicio T0T

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, en especial a **Yahab** y a **Natascha O** , que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Saludos!


	6. ¡Adrien, regresa!

Estoy de vuelta XD que aunque me tarde… vuelvo… XDD!

De aquí en adelante se pone escabroso el fic 9w9 ya verán porque… lo único que digo… ¡no me maten!

Sin más los dejo con el cap…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

Agitó su yo-yo y lo ató a uno de los árboles cercanos para impulsarse hacia arriba, en el aire diviso a la chica Akumatizada quien en esos momentos le tenía ambas manos puestas sobre el rostro de Adrien, el mismo que estaba casi completamente atrapado por una cinta roja.

— ¡No… Adrien!

Volvió a usar su yo-yo, para impulsarse hacia el frente, cayendo justo en la parte alta de la gruta donde estaban el chico y la Akumatizada.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Ordenó haciendo girar su yo-yo, lista para el combate.

— Ni lo sueñes querida… él… es mío…

* * *

 **.-.-. Capítulo 5: ¡Adrien, Regresa! .-.-.**

* * *

Que ni pensara que iba a dejar a "su" Adrien entre sus manos, ni loca iba a dejar que una chica trastornada en demonio hiciera y deshiciera con los chicos del parque lo que se le diera la gana.

De reojo observó a los otros "peones" de la Akumatizada, que seguían rodeando torpemente la gruta y estiraban sus brazos haciendo raros sonidos guturales mientras hacían un vano intento por montarse, pero eran tan torpes que por más que lo intentaban no lograban escalar nada.

— Chaton… ¿Dónde estás ahora? —murmuró angustiada al ver como el bonito rostro del modelo era casi completamente envuelto por la cinta roja.

Si Chat estuviera aquí quizás podría decirle algún comentario bobo que la animara y lograra sacarla de este estado en donde no podía pensar con claridad, no mientras esa mujer se apoderaba del chico que le gustaba.

— ¿Has dicho algo, querida?

La mujer sonrió macabramente y aún con sus ojos cubiertos por esa cinta lanzó un ataque directo hacia su contrincante, no quería perder el tiempo.

Ladybug dio un brinco hacia atrás, y otro hacia un lado, tratando de no resbalar por el escarpado terreno que pisaba, no había dejado de hacer girar su yo-yo, y esperaba un momento para poder acercarse a su amigo.

— Adrien —murmuró haciendo trabajar su cerebro al mil por hora, acababa de tener una idea, quizás su compañero de clase era la clave para generar esa distracción que buscaba en Girl Tape— ¡Dices que Adrien es tuyo, ¿no?!

La Akumatizada dejo de atacar.

— Claro que lo es… Adrien es mío… ¿no lo ves?

— Sólo veo que lo mantienes cautivo con tus poderes —agregó con una sonrisa al ver la extraña expresión en los labios de ella.

— Adrien hará lo que yo le diga.

— Si lo sueltas, nunca hará lo que le pidas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Le gritó ofendida— el me ama… hará todo lo que yo le pida.

— Bueno… hay quienes dicen —dejo de hacer girar su yo-yo, el que terminó sobre su mano derecha, mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa divertida, la mujer estaba cayendo en su juego— que hay que ver para creer.

— ¡Te lo demostraré! —La cinta abandonó parte del cuerpo de Adrien, ahora sólo cubría sus ojos y parte de sus brazos y piernas— ¡Acaba con ella mi querido Adrien!

El rubio sacudió su cabeza con su mano puesta en ella y luego se levantó lentamente.

— Lo que ordene, mi señora —habló en tono seco y monótono.

La Akumatizada se encargó de crear con su poder la replica de una espada de esgrima para su "espadachín", como buena fanática del modelo, sabía perfectamente que él practicaba el deporte y que además era muy bueno en ello.

Poco después de recibir la "espada", el joven, aún con los ojos cubiertos se lanzó a atacar a Ladybug, sin la menor vacilación, para ese entonces había perdido por completo la voluntad de su cuerpo con el malvado hechizo de Girl Tape.

— ¡Adrien reacciona! —Exclamó bloqueando la espada con la cuerda tensada de su yo-yo.

Pero le estaba costando trabajo mantener el ritmo del combate y cada vez se acercaba más al borde de la gruta, donde miles de manos de chicos zombis controlados por el poder maligno la estaban esperando para atraparla.

— ¡Adrien, por favor! ¡Soy Ladybug, ¿no me recuerdas?! —Volvió a insistir, pero el chico siguió su ataque sin mediar palabra alguna.

Y cuando creyó que las cosas no se podían ponerse más tensas, notó como la Akumatizada volvía a mover sus brazos haciendo que las cintas se alzaran como látigos dispuesta a golpearla.

— Fue una pésima idea —murmuró golpeándose la frente un segundo antes de dar unas piruetas usando sus manos y piernas como si fuera toda una atleta, el poder de Tikki hacía parecer como que lo que hacia fuera de lo más fácil del mundo— Adrien… escúchame —volvió a insistir sujetando el brazo que tenía la espada para bloquear otro ataque del muchacho.

Pero con una habilidad que no conocía en él, Adrien la tomó con su otro brazo libre y realizó un movimiento que termino en una perfecta llave, haciéndola volar para quedar al minuto siguiente sobre su objetivo como todo un experto en artes marciales.

— Por favor —le suplicó, le dolía la espalda, el golpe que se había dado contra la escarpada superficie la había hecho ahogar un gritito lamentoso, que de ninguna manera dejaría escapar frente a él.

Era una heroína y él era el chico de sus sueños que debía recuperar de una forma u otra.

— ¡Acaba con ella mi querido Adrien!

Y la risa estridente de Girl Tape colmó los sentidos de Marinette, quien en ese momento miraba el rostro del rubio con una angustia que se le notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia, aún con el antifaz puesto. Si la situación seguía así no podría vencer.

¡Necesitaba a Chat Noir! ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba ese gatito cuando realmente lo necesitaba?!

— ¡Chat ayúdame! —Exclamó viendo como el modelo le sonreía con sorna elevando su arma dispuesto a clavar el filo de la espada en ella.

Cerró sus ojos creyendo que era el final, que no había forma de salir de esta, el chico aún sujetaba su brazo con su otra mano y le tenía todo el cuerpo encima por lo que en esa posición no podía moverse.

Pero la espada nunca la toco, sólo pudo sentir como el filo rozaba su mejilla cuando ella presa de su miedo había hecho el rostro hacia un lado perdiendo toda esperanza, dejando sólo un ligero rasmillón. Volvió a abrir sus párpados y con sorpresa noto como la mano de Adrien temblaba aún con el filo de la espada incrustado en la roca.

— Chat Noir… —murmuró con voz trémula, le costaba articular palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa primor? ¡Acaba con ella! —Insistió la Akumatizada que comenzaba a ser presa de la ansiedad.

— ¿Recuerdas a Chat Noir? —Le pregunto casi sin creer que él hubiera hablado— Chat Noir… mi compañero.

— Compañero… de… mi lady… —volvía a pronunciarse a duras penas.

" _¿Mi lady?"_ repitió mentalmente sin comprender, aquellas palabras eran como sacadas de los labios del héroe que luchaba mano a mano con ella, no de Adrien. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

¿Por qué Adrien la había llamado así?

— Adrien… escucha… soy Ladybug ¿me recuerdas? —insistió sujetando su rostro con la mano que acababa de recuperar al sentir que el agarre del chico se aflojaba ligeramente.

— Lady… Ladybug —tartamudeo sonrojándose ligeramente al percibir el suave contacto de la amigable mano de ella sobre su mejilla.

Pero entonces la chica noto como sus acciones despertaban la furia en la Akumatizada quien de un segundo a otro no le importo que su "amado Adrien" estuviera sujetándola y acababa de lanzar sus cintas hacia ellos.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó la enmascara, empujando como pudo al confundido muchacho apartándola del ataque de Girl Tape, quien la golpeo a ella capturándola con las cintas como si fuera un "paquete".

— Eres mía —sonrió divertida, al fin la tenía entre sus garras.

Plagg salió de entre las ropas de Adrien y flotó hasta alcanzar su cabeza para estrellarse una, dos hasta tres veces contra el aturdido muchacho.

— ¡Hey chico van a acabar con Ladybug! ¡Haz algo! —Exclamó desesperado, no sabía como sacarlo de ese encanto que el Akuma había puesto sobre su portador.

Sabía perfectamente que si la chica que portaba los aretes caía, Tikki lo haría con ella y no podía permitirlo… de ninguna manera podía permitirlo. Este niño rico era su portador, el dueño del anillo encantado que lo convertía en uno de los héroes más importantes de Paris y él… debía salvarlo. Por extraño que pareciera… tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

¡Tenía que recuperarlo, le gustara o no!

— ¡Despierta chiquillo! —Clamó flotando rapídamente esquivando los brazos y las manos de Adrien, quien en ese momento trataba de atraparlo, como si fuera un molesto insecto.

Y entonces se aferró a la mano que tenía sujeta la espada y respirando profundamente, casi con lagrimitas en sus ojos al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer… iba a traicionar a su querido y amado queso... pero… no tenía opción.

Mordió con tanta fuerza como se lo permitió su diminuta mandibulita, enterrando sus afilados dientecillos felinos en uno de los dedos del chico.

Adrien gritó y soltó la espada que cayó por una beta en el suelo hacia el interior de la gruta y luego agitó molesto su mano haciendo que Plagg saliera disparado, golpeándose contra la roca y rodando hasta caer también por otro agujero en el piso.

— ¡Ahora vas a morir Ladybug!

La joven heroína trataba de no respirar, cada vez que exhalaba, la cinta roja se ceñía a su cuerpo y apretaba su pecho, dejándole menos espacio para respirar.

— ¡Ladybug bug… no… no! —a duras penas se movió, la mordida de Plagg si lo había hecho reaccionar parcialmente, pero su cuerpo aún se debatía entre el control mental del poder maligno que se cernía sobre él y su verdadero yo.

Como pudo acortó la distancia y se lanzó contra Girl Tape, quien al ser "tacleada" por el chico que se resistía a su dominio, perdió la concentración de su ataque contra Ladybug. Dejando que ella usara la fuerza de sus brazos y se liberara, cayendo casi sin aire.

Adrien, aún con la cinta en los ojos se lanzó para atraparla, logrando que la heroína no se estrellará contra la dura superficie, pero ambos rodaron por el escarpado terreno llegando a uno de los bordes, donde Ladybug se sujetó como pudo y alcanzó a agarrar al chico para que no cayera directo sobre el grupo de chicos zombis que seguían tratando de alcanzarlos.

— Adrien… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó rápidamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por elevar al chico con una sola mano, una parte de ella estaba feliz de sentirlo de vuelta— vamos… tienes que ayudarme.

Él le sonrió tímidamente, sabía que la joven estaba poniendo todo de ella para no dejarlo caer.

— Mi lady… déjame —habló pausado, sabiendo que en el estado que estaba sería un estorbo en el combate contra el Akuma, ya que aún se debatía internamente por determinar quien dominaba su espíritu.

— ¡Nunca! —Clamó con fuerza y con todo lo que tenía logro levantarlo para que él pudiera agarrarse de las rocas, pero termino soltándose y cayendo.

Se lanzó sobre los zombis y aprovechándose de sus torpes movimientos soltó sobre ellos, usándolos como parte del campo de batalla, y agitando nuevamente su yo-yo al instante siguiente ya estaba nuevamente sobre la parte alta de la gruta, dispuesta a acabar con Girl Tape, quien furiosa estaba ciñendo su cinta al cuello del modelo.

— ¡Déjalo!

— ¡Es todo tuyo! —su sonrisa macabra se dibujo un instante antes de lanzarle el cuerpo del joven a la heroína.

Ladybug lo atrapó, pero el golpe la hizo resbalar y juntos cayeron por otro agujero en la gruta. Girl Tape sonrió divertida, sólo la exclamación de la chica pudo ser audible unos cuantos segundos más, probablemente ya habían tocado fondo y ella… disfruto de ese esplendido silencio, hueco y prolongado.

— Ese lugar será su tumba —agregó saltando muy alto haciendo que sus cintas envolvieran completamente la gruta dejando cada mínimo agujero cubierto, sellando a los muchachos al interior— Es tu ultima oportunidad primor… acaba con Ladybug… tráeme sus aretes y tendré compasión contigo.

Los chicos se habían terminado estrellando contra el agua al fondo de la gruta y emergiendo con rapidez Ladybug busco con la mirada a Adrien, era todo lo que le preocupaba. Más que la trampa en la que habían caído y mucho más que el dolor de su cuerpo, luego tendría tiempo para lamentarse.

— Los aretes de Ladybug —repitió hincándose en una zona de tierra arenosa, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza sujetándola mientras se encogía— ¡Déjame en paz! —gimió tratando a duras penas de alejar esas voces que le susurraban una y otra vez que fuera tras la chica que en lo más profundo anhelaba por alcanzar, pero de una manera totalmente diferente.

— ¡Adrien, tranquilo! —Nado hasta alcanzarlo— No la escuches… tú puedes contra esto… sé que puedes.

Debía haber otra forma de ayudarlo, debía encontrar una forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

En otra zona al interior de la gruta Plagg comenzó a recuperar lentamente la conciencia, le dolía todo… ahora si que le dolía todo.

— Tikki —susurró a duras penas, tratando de levantarse, y girando su cabeza pudo ver a su portador gritando al fondo de la gruta y a Ladybug acercándose sin cuidado al muchacho— demonios… eso no se ve bien.

La heroína se hincó junto a Adrien y apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda, tratando de darle fuerzas. Entonces las manos del chico alcanzaron la espada de cinta que curiosamente estaba allí, justo a su lado y con una sonrisa extraña, la blandió.

— ¡Cuidado Ladybug! —Plagg gritó con todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmoncitos.

Marinette alcanzó a escucharlo y antes de que la espada de Adrien la alcanzara, salto hacia atrás, apoyándose en una parte más alta en la gruta.

— Tus aretes… tus aretes —decía entre dientes una y otra vez mientras se tambaleaba para alcanzarla con la espada entre sus manos— ¡Dame tus aretes!

Ladybug salió del alcance del chico usando su yo-yo, pero no podía ir muy lejos, estaban atrapados al interior de esa gruta. No le dejaba más alternativa… tendría que usar su amuleto mágico.

— ¡Lucky Charm!

Una intensa luz lleno la estancia y pronto sobre sus manos cayó…

¿Una espada de esgrima?

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Pelear es la mejor manera?

¡Hoy definitivamente no era su día de suerte!

— ¡Tus aretes! —Ya la había alcanzado y ahora se le había lanzado dispuesto a golpearla con una estocada muy bien ejecutada.

— Adrien… escúchame —insistió bloqueando el ataque con su propia espada roja con motitas negras— no quiero combatir… por favor.

Pero no pudo evitar blandirse en una verdadera batalla por su vida, porque el chico estaba tan absorto en el hechizo que no conseguía hacerlo entrar en razón, repetía una y otra vez que le diera sus aretes y no parecía tener reacción alguna a sus acciones, ni mucho menos a sus insistentes suplicas por traerlo de vuelta. Fue entonces cuando en medio de choque de espadas y sus movimientos agiles se le ocurrió una idea.

— Tengo que acercarme —ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para identificar de donde había salido la extraña vocecilla que le había salvado la vida, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ello, no podía perder de vista a su agresor.

Con sus piernas golpeo las de Adrien, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo, y entonces saltando para alcanzarlo trato de rasgar la cinta que cubría sus ojos, pero Agreste volvió a atacarla y se vio obligada a separarse. Lo intento una vez más, mientras escuchaba el molesto sonidito que hacían sus aretes avisándole que el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

— No tengo tiempo… —corrió hasta alcanzar al joven y esquivando su espada realizó una atlética pirueta girando en el aire pasando por sobre la cabeza del chico para quedar justo detrás de Adrien, lo sujeto con fuerza y entre el forcejeo logro usar el filo del arma para romper la cinta de su cabeza cortando algunos mechones rubios en el proceso… un pequeño daño colateral.

Adrien grito con fuerza y enloquecido golpeo a Ladybug, haciendo que su espada chocara contra el abdomen de la heroína, rasgando su traje y su piel, había tratado de esquivarlo, en verdad lo había intentado, pero entre los gritos de su compañero, su preocupación, y todo el forcejeo, no lo había conseguido del todo.

Ahogó un quejido de dolor y se hincó en el suelo viendo con horror como la tela de su traje de manchaba de carmesí, un fluido espeso y cálido y un pesado olorcito metalizado cargaban sus sentidos, estaba herida.

No había duda de ello.

— ¿Ladybug? —La mirada sin vida de Adrien recupero su luz, y entonces con horror vio como ella trataba de apretar la herida que tenía al costado de su cuerpo para detener la hemorragia— ¡Ladybug! —Corrió hasta alcanzarla, su expresión horrorizada y su pálido semblante evidenciaron su indiscutible preocupación, pero su desesperación no ayudarían a la heroína, debía mantener la calma… debía pensar.

Finalmente había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, pero… ¿pero a qué costo lo había hecho?

— Estoy bien —murmuró la joven del antifaz apoyando su mano ensangrentada en el hombro del chico, dejando una marca oscura sobre la tela, le costaba tragar saliva, el dolor era tal que no podía siquiera enderezarse, y a pesar de que la herida no era demasiado profunda sangraba demasiado— estaré bien… cuando el Akuma sea purificado… está herida desaparecerá.

— Yo… yo… no quise… —no sabía que hacer, estaba tan asustado y se sentía tan culpable que casi no podía respirar, sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando.

¡Acababa de herir a la chica que se jactaba de amar!

¿Dónde estaba Plagg? ¡Necesitaba a Plagg para sacar a su lady de este lugar, ahora!

— Tengo… tengo que… tengo que hablar con Chat Noir… —murmuró a duras penas temblando, sentía frío… mucho frío.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo con los ojos vidriosos, quería llorar, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que en esta situación eso no los ayudaría, así que sólo mordió su labio inferior y arqueo sus cejas tratando de contener su pesar.

— Voy a… —los aretes volvieron a chistar, el molesto pitito parecía atravesar su cabeza que ahora le daba vueltas, se sentía tan mareada.

No quería verla, en verdad quería mantener esa promesa que habían mantenido hasta este día, pero en esta situación no podía abandonarla, con o sin antifaz no podía dejarla en ese estado.

Y entonces ella volvió a estremecerse y abrazándose a si misma perdió parte de sus fuerzas, dejando que su cuerpo cayera. Pero Adrien la atrapo entre sus brazos y sujetándola con firmeza y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora la abrazo… la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Lo lamento tanto.

— Adrien…

El sello mágico se rompió y pronto el poder de Labybug abandono el cuerpo de la muchacha, con un brillo conocido para ambos, un halo luminoso recorrió el cuerpo de la joven heroína de pies a cabeza y pronto la chica tras la máscara quedo totalmente descubierta.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

OMG! Esta autora es macabra! Macabra! XDD

Perdón por dejarlo en este punto 9w9, pero… se viene lo bueno XD si claro 9w9 XDDD la verdad es que no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de acción, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, sólo espero que se haya entendido XD

Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes han comentado el capítulo anterior y a todos los que siguen este corta historia, que ya le queda poquito XD, muchas gracias a **prietar, Russian Girl** y **Yahab,** en verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo :D

¡Saludos a todos!

P.D: Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier dedazo o cosa rara que haya quedado XD siempre reviso pero… también siempre se me pasan cosas -.-U


	7. Mi secreto es tú secreto

¡Milagro! No me tarde tanto en actualizar XD seguro llueve aquí en mi ciudad 9w9 XDDD

Sin mucho que decir los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

No quería verla, en verdad quería mantener esa promesa que habían mantenido hasta este día, pero en esta situación no podía abandonarla, con o sin antifaz no podía dejarla en ese estado.

Y entonces ella volvió a estremecerse y abrazándose a si misma perdió parte de sus fuerzas, dejando que su cuerpo cayera. Pero Adrien la atrapo entre sus brazos y sujetándola con firmeza y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora la abrazo… la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Lo lamento tanto.

— Adrien…

El sello mágico se rompió y pronto el poder de Labybug abandono el cuerpo de la muchacha, con un brillo conocido para ambos, un halo luminoso recorrió el cuerpo de la joven heroína de pies a cabeza y pronto la chica tras la máscara quedo totalmente descubierta.

* * *

 **.-.-. Capítulo 6: Mi secreto… es tú secreto .-.-.**

* * *

Se aferró a ella con más fuerza, mantenía sus párpados cerrados y una expresión de angustia en el rostro. No quería soltarla... tenía miedo de perderla aquí y ahora. Ella había arriesgado hasta su propia vida por traerlo de vuelta y ahora su existencia pendía de un fino hilo por causa de su descontrol, de su poca fuerza de voluntad para alejar la oscuridad de su cuerpo... porque siempre estaba con ella... vivía rodeado de pensamientos oscuros y su burdo optimismo no era más que una de sus miles de máscaras, parte de aquel sin fin de sonrisas fingidas para las cámaras.

Pero ahora no tenía deseos de sonreír, no podía seguir fingiendo. La chica que más amaba estaba allí, entre sus brazos, herida y sufriendo por su culpa. Sin importar quien fuera la dueña de esa identidad, él la protegería... daría su vida por salvar la de ella, porque en su mundo lleno de sombras ella era la luz, aquella estrella que lo sacaba de las tinieblas.

— ¡Marinette! —Tikki cayó al suelo agotada, sus fuerzas se estaban perdiendo junto a los de su portadora.

— ¿Marinette? —Murmuró saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, volviendo al aquí y el ahora, la vocecilla de la Kwami lo había hecho reaccionar.

Tembloroso separó a la chica que acunaba entre sus brazos para mirarla, su cabello volvía a estar suelto y se movilizo entre sus dedos. Con cuidado mantuvo la cabeza de ella sujeta con su mano e inclinó su cuerpo herido ligeramente para atrás. En ese momento la intensa punzada en el pecho se hacía aún más penetrante con el galope acelerado de su corazón.

No podía ser ella... no podía.

Y entonces la vio, por primera vez reconoció en aquel pálido semblante las finas facciones de su amiga, de la chica que curiosamente lo había estado confundiendo.

Era Marinette... siempre fue ella.

Entre su escepticismo y su sorpresa no pudo más que dejar que sus dolorosas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. El amor de su vida estuvo siempre ahí junto a él, la identidad de la heroica Ladybug era el de su encantadora compañera de clase, tan tímida, tan dulce, tan única... la quería especialmente, siempre lo había hecho, porque de alguna forma aquel día cuando extendió ese paraguas hacia ella habían sellado un pacto, un acuerdo silencioso que ninguno vio más allá de sus infantiles sueños, había deseado profundamente conocerla más, mantenerla más cerca y conseguir que esa prematura amistad creciera. Y lo hizo... lentamente lo había hecho. Ella se había ganado un espacito en su pecho, sin darse cuenta la joven Dupain se había convertido en esa personita especial que insistía en buscar tercamente en la heroína de Paris, cegando completamente su razón.

— Marinette... no... —tembló al tiempo que volvía a abrazarla, percibiendo aquel dulzón aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, eso mezclado con la molesta y penetrante fragancia de la sangre, algo que definitivamente no podía pasar por alto— por favor... no me dejes —le suplicó agitando el cuerpo de la chica, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

En el momento en que ella había perdido la transformación había perdido el conocimiento.

— Adrien... Adrien —Lo llamó bajito Tikki, esperando a que él pudiera escucharla, en ese momento a duras penas podía levantar sus patas.

— ¡Tikki, Adrien! —Plagg se acercó flotando como un rayo, pero no se detuvo junto a la otra Kwami, sino que se adentró inmediatamente en el bolsito de Marinette en busca de algo que sabía ella debía ocultar allí; una pequeña galleta.

Y tan rápido como había llegado se acercó flotando a donde su compañera se encontraba y le ofreció el dulce, con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a recobrar sus fuerzas.

— Plagg... me alegra... verte.

— Rápido Tikki... tu portadora está mal.

Marinette se había desmallado y Adrien lloraba amargamente sosteniéndola, tratando inútilmente de hacerla reaccionar. Ni siquiera había escuchado a los Kwami, ni nada de lo que podría estar pasando a su alrededor, la culpa y el remordimiento llenaban cada pensamiento y cargaban cada lágrima de una amarga sensación.

Plagg sabía que ella era la única que tenía el poder para ayudar a Marinette, era el Kwami de la creación al contrario de él, en su mundo sólo gobernaba la destrucción. Eran como el sol y la luna, como el yin y el yang. Y tal como el increíble flujo de energía que presidía sus existencias, no podían existir el uno sin el otro, el equilibrio dependía de ello.

La Kwami asintió y sujetando el dulce mastico una puntita.

— Vamos... vamos Tikki... se acaba el tiempo.

Los insistentes y desesperados llamados de Adrien la hicieron reaccionar, y aún con una visión borrosa y un terrible dolor de cabeza, volvió a abrir sus párpados, ahora pesados, tanto que sintió que había tardado una eternidad en volver a enfocar una imagen.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Entonces escuchó el sollozo del chico contra su pecho, sus cabellos rubios y alborotados acariciaban ligeramente su mentón.

Adrien... Adrien... ¿estaba llorando?

Levantó su brazo con pereza, y lentamente acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del muchacho, dejando que el peso del contacto lo hiciera reaccionar.

— ¡Marinette! —La llamó separando su cabeza del pecho de la chica para mirarla.

Con una de sus manos sujeto la mano que la joven dejo caer, la misma que antes había apoyado sobre sus cabellos. Estaba débil, podía sentir aquel laxo contacto, como si sus fuerzas la estuvieran abandonando.

— Adrien... —susurró bajito, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de su lengua y luego forzándose a tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta seca, muy seca.

— Mari... tranquila... te sacaré de aquí —dejo la mano de ella sobre el regazo de la muchacha y acaricio sus pálidas mejillas con ternura— te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

¿Era realmente Adrien quien la estaba sujetando dulcemente entre sus brazos? ¿Esto no era parte de sus sueños?

Inhalo profundamente y percibió una fuerte punzada en su costado.

No... no estaba soñando...

Y entonces todo volvió de golpe a su cabeza y asustada se llevó una de sus manos a la cara buscando el antifaz que cubría su identidad, pero allí no había nada.

— Esta bien Mari —le dijo suave y comprensivamente.

— Oh no... yo... —se separó de Adrien manteniendo esa expresión asustada y presa de su desesperación busco con la mirada a su pequeña compañera— Tikki... ¿dónde está Tikki?

 _"¿Tikki? ¿quién era Tikki?"_ Pensó confundido, siguiendo el recorrido que creyó hacia la mirada de la muchacha.

— Tranquila...

No quería que se moviera demasiado o que realizara alguna maniobra que empeorara su condición actual.

— Girl Tape... ella quiere mis prodigios... —murmuró no sabiendo por donde empezar, todo le daba vueltas y se sentía atrapada, literal y figurativamente.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Adrien esto de sus poderes? ¿Qué ella había sido todo este tiempo la heroína de París?

Finalmente, la encontró, a ella y al pequeño felino negro que estaba a su lado, aunque era indudablemente muy pequeño para ser un gato como los conocía.

— ¿Plagg?

¿Desde cuándo estaba el allí? Hasta este momento no había reparado en su presencia, pero era una fortuna encontrarlo, con su ayuda podría sacar a Marinette de este lugar.

— ¡Tikki! —La clara mirada de Marinette se llenó de angustia al verla en el suelo sin fuerzas.

— Cuidado... estas herida —Insistió Adrien, pero no la detuvo, verla así de preocupada por su pequeña compañera no hizo más que aumentar su frustración, él era el responsable de todo esto.

La ayudo a alcanzar a los Kwami y vio como Marinette estallaba en llanto al juntar su mano ensangrentada con la patita de su amiga.

— Dime que estas bien...

— Lo estaré... dame un minuto —susurró, hace sólo unos segundos había terminado de tragar la galleta.

Plagg se elevó y se quedó a la altura de la cabeza de Adrien, quien miraba la escena descubriendo por primera vez a la compañera de Marinette, Tikki era el Kwami que le otorgaba los poderes de Ladybug a ella.

— Plagg... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le susurró a su amigo— sin Ladybug no podemos purificar el Akuma.

— Tranquilo chico... Tikki es más fuerte de lo que parece —le sonrió, apoyando una de sus patas en el hombro del rubio.

Un tenue brillito se apodero de las motitas del cuerpo de Tikki, quien había cerrado sus ojos mientras su cuerpecito se elevaba. Marinette quiso sujetarla, pero Adrien se lo impidió, tomando su mano e indicándole que todo estaría bien.

— Pero...

— Confía, ellos nos han salvado en más de una medida —y le sonrió, esperando que este sobreesfuerzo no mermara más aún su condición general— me tienes aquí a mi... y a Chat Noir.

— ¿Qué? —una mirada perpleja fue todo lo que pudo entregarle.

Y Adrien le sonrió.

Nunca habían estado en una situación tan limitante, una situación que los hubiera llevado a tal extremo, pero... si por razones del destino la identidad de Ladybug había sido revelada, él no tenía porque seguir manteniendo ese secreto.

Entonces una intensa luz los obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Adrien cubrió con sus brazos a su amiga, temeroso aún de perderla y ella sólo se refugió entre sus brazos temblando ligeramente, mientras ahogaba un quejido, la sangrante herida aún le dolía, pero no quería representar un estorbo en un escenario como este, aunque evidentemente era culpable al haberse descuidado en el momento que creyó que había liberado del todo a Adrien.

— ¡Marinette! —La Kwami floto hacia el encuentro con los muchachos y le dedicó una mirada acongojada a su portadora, finalmente había recuperado sus fuerzas— ¡Mari... ¿estás bien?!

— Tikki —murmuró despacito, levantando su cabeza para poder observarla— estaba tan preocupada por ti... me alegra tanto —sus lágrimas de alivio no tardaron en juntarse en la comisura de sus ojos y limpiándose torpemente con el dorso de su mano aún manchada por la sangre, pareció mas que arreglar el asunto, ensuciarse aún más.

— No hagas eso —Adrien sonrió dulcemente y le ayudo a limpiar su rostro, quitándose la camiseta que siempre usaba sobre su playera oscura, sacando la marca que ella misma había dejado sobre su mejilla— déjame ayudar.

— Pero que asco —Plagg saco la lengua como fingiendo una arcada— tanta cursilería me tiene totalmente empalagado.

Adrien se sonrojó al escuchar al Kwami, tanta sinceridad de su parte a veces le acarreaba algunos malos ratos y este... sin lugar dudas, no era la excepción.

Tikki rio divertida ante la reacción del rubio y el comentario de su compañero, él siempre había sido así. Y Marinette sólo esbozo una cálida y cansada sonrisa, su semblante estaba tan pálido que parecía que iba a desmayarse nuevamente en cualquier instante.

— Un minuto... —acababa de caer en cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no había notado— ¿Quién es él? —Apuntó al Kwami con apariencia felina y miró a Tikki y a Adrien respectivamente, por alguna rara razón él parecía tomarse todo esto con demasiada naturalidad.

— Su nombre es Plagg —Tikki explicó rápidamente, no había suficiente tiempo para aclaraciones, al menos no por ahora— es el kwami de Adrien.

Plagg se hizo el desentendido, como si no le estuviera prestando atención a la conversación.

— ¡¿Qué?! —seguro si hubiera estado parada se hubiera caído de la impresión.

— Así es Mari —reconfirmo el rubio viendo la duda en el rostro de la joven Dupain— al parecer, mi secreto... es tú secreto, mi lady.

Ahora la expresión en su rostro era como la que Chat hacia cuando confianzudamente le sonreía con esa coquetería tan propia en él. Y a Marinette aún no le caía en la cabeza que Adrien, el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada era… era Chat Noir, su compañero enmascarado que desde ese curioso encuentro en su balcón la había estado confundiendo.

No podía ser posible...

No podía creerlo.

Pero el tiempo para cuestionarse tendría que venir después, ya que la tierra se agitó, mientras la cinta que envolvía toda la gruta se movilizaba rápidamente.

— ¡Me has traicionado primor!

La estridente voz de la enloquecida mujer lleno cada recoveco entre las rocas. Marinette trató de moverse, pero la punzada en su abdomen la hizo recogerse sobre si misma y soltar un quejido, y nuevamente su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Se sentía tan inútil e imposibilitada en su situación actual.

— Mari... —Adrien no perdió el tiempo y la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo, quería alejarla, pero no lograba encontrar una vía de escape— no te esfuerces más de la cuenta, vamos a salir de esto juntos.

En ese momento ella no lo estaba escuchando...

— ¡Cuidado! —Exclamó empujando al chico como pudo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras Adrien se sumergía nuevamente al agua.

— Pero que tenemos aquí —la mujer no podía estar más dichosa de ver a la chiquilla de antes nuevamente a su merced— Marinette, ¿no?

Elevó su mano y ató con la cinta las de la joven, con ella aquí, el juego se ponía indudablemente interesante.

— ¡Déjala ir! —Gritó el rubio montándose en la zona rocosa que estaba justo frente el lugar donde ahora se encontraban detenidas Girl Tape y su compañera de clase.

— Hagamos un trueque guapo... la suelto a ella y vienes tú a cambio.

— ¡No Adrien! ¡Chat Noir vendrá, yo confió en él! —Gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, cayendo de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar, sólo esperaba que Adrien entendiera el mensaje...

Tikki y Plagg se ocultaban detrás del chico y él frustrado cerró con fuerza sus puños y trató de controlarse. Marinette tenía razón, en su condición actual sería nuevamente controlado por el poder del Akuma.

— Perdóname —si tenía que fingir ser un cobarde, lo haría... lo haría por ella.

Dando un brinco se paró en una zona plana y corrió hasta el agujero más cercano que pudo encontrar, necesita un lugar para transformarse, lejos de esa mujer loca. No podía revelar su identidad al enemigo.

Marinette sonrió aliviada al verlo escapar, era lo correcto... la única forma.

— ¡Pero que decepción! ¡El apuesto modelo corriendo con la cola entre las patas como todo un cachorro asustado! —Se carcajeo jalando la cinta para obligar a Marinette a avanzar— Es todo un Príncipe tu enamorado ¿no?

— No te saldrás con la tuya...

Pero sólo la estridente risa de la mujer acompañó aquellos siguientes y eternos minutos, donde su tortuoso avance evidenciaba aquella herida que no la dejaba moverse con naturalidad.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Aunque no lo crean owo, aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo ^w^, mucho antes de los esperado 9w9, aunque creo que volví a dejarlo donde todo está ardiendo x0x, ahora tendrá que venir Chat Noir a salvar el día * w * hermoso y bello gatito… XD

Muchas gracias todos por el apoyo :D, quiero enviarle un saludo a **prietar, Fox McCloude, Serena Saori, Emely nya, DaniVal** y **Gatitu26,** muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :D

¡Saludos!


	8. Chaton al rescate

¿Alguien pensó que no seguiría? XD Bueno… para su mala suerte sigo viva jajaja XD por ahora… porque para variar me agarré una grite de los Dioses x0x y ahora me estoy muriendo XD, así que me disculpo de antemano si se me paso algún dedazo o algo raro, revise pero :S siempre se me pasan cosas XD

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. UNA CITA ESPECIAL .-.-.-.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Tikki y Plagg se ocultaban detrás del chico y él frustrado cerró con fuerza sus puños y trató de controlarse. Marinette tenía razón, en su condición actual sería nuevamente controlado por el poder del Akuma.

— Perdóname —si tenía que fingir ser un cobarde, lo haría... lo haría por ella.

Dando un brinco se paró en una zona plana y corrió hasta el agujero más cercano que pudo encontrar, necesita un lugar para transformarse, lejos de esa mujer loca. No podía revelar su identidad al enemigo.

Marinette sonrió aliviada al verlo escapar, era lo correcto... la única forma.

— ¡Pero que decepción! ¡El apuesto modelo corriendo con la cola entre las patas como todo un cachorro asustado! —Se carcajeo jalando la cinta para obligar a Marinette a avanzar— Es todo un Príncipe tu enamorado ¿no?

— No te saldrás con la tuya...

Pero sólo la estridente risa de la mujer acompañó aquellos siguientes y eternos minutos, donde su tortuoso avance evidenciaba aquella herida que no la dejaba moverse con naturalidad.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 7: Chaton al rescate .-.-.-.**

* * *

Respiró agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, salir de la gruta había sido sólo la solución del primero de sus problemas, porque al alcanzar el exterior de la cueva se vio obligado a luchar contra los zombis de aquellos inocentes chicos que habían caído ante el poder de Girl Tape, y había tenido que hacerlo usando sólo su habilidad adquirida durante sus clases de esgrima y una ramita a modo de defensa. Por suerte, como "Adrien" tampoco era tan indefenso como parecía.

Se ocultó cerca de una zona cargada de vegetación, bonitas decoraciones rebosantes de verdor y altos árboles.

— Plagg, Tikki... ¿se encuentran bien? —Les preguntó a los kwami, viendo como ambos salían de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y flotaban delante de él.

— Tenemos que ayudar a Mari —agregó Tikki con una angustia que transmitía a través de sus bonitos ojos zarco.

— Iré por ella Tikki, nunca la dejaría —apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiendo como la frustración de haberla perdido por su error volvía a él. Marinette había vuelto a sacrificarse para salvarlo—. Vamos Plagg —Apuntó al kwami con su puño mostrándole su anillo, ahora en su interior había despertado con ferviente fulgor ese deber que sabía debía completar y aquello se estaba mezclando con la pasión de un corazón enamorado. Nunca le perdonaría a ese akuma haberlo obligado a dañar a su lady—. Es hora de mostrarle a Girl Tape lo que podemos hacer. ¡Plagg garras fuera!

Y como nunca, el kwami pareció animado de entrar en el anillo y otorgarle sus poderes al joven modelo, ahora esto era personal, aún para él, porque no permitiría que ese molesto akuma volviera a dañar a su compañera, eso sí que superaba hasta su amor más desmedido por el queso.

Pronto un resplandor envolvió el cuerpo de Adrien y al instante siguiente, el modelo estaba ataviado de un traje de cuero negro ajustado y un antifaz en juego. Sus orejitas felinas se agitaron como tratando de detectar algo y con una amplia y animada sonrisa extendió su brazo para invitar caballerosamente a la pequeña a acompañarlo.

— Es muy poco galán hacer esperar a las damas.

Tikki se acercó y sujetándose con su patita a los dedos de Chat, asintió animada mientras él la acercaba para que ella pudiera aferrarse a su traje.

Marinette los estaba esperando.

* * *

En una de las zonas más altas del parque, donde se erguía un pequeño templo de gruesos pilares, era una especie de cúpula, como un mirador de donde se podía ver todo el parque. La akumatizada mantenía atada a Marinette a uno de los pilares de piedra, mientras observaba con fastidio como sus siervos se movilizaban lentamente subiendo la colina, tropezando unos con otros y haciendo molestos sonidos guturales mientras avanzaban y se golpeaban.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la parte alta de la edificación y jaló un poco la cinta sonriendo al escuchar el ligero quejido de su rehén.

Aquello fue visto por el héroe de Paris, quien en esos momentos estaba a punto de alcanzar el lugar. Se sentía molesto, pero trató de disimularlo.

— Un pajarito me soplo que tenía un regalo para mí —Chat aterrizó justo detrás de la akumatizada cruzando sus brazos, mientras sonreía— tomaré el buen gesto y la llevaré conmigo, si no es mucha la molestia —era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Marinette.

— Chat... —susurró la chica al escuchar su voz sobre el techo. Y tratando de forcejear un poco quiso vanamente aflojar el agarre de las cintas.

— No te llevaras nada —la mujer se incorporó para enfrentar al héroe— cambiaré esta chica por Adrien, nadie puede ocupar ese lugar.

Y sin más preámbulos, atacó. Chat Noir dio un brinco hacia atrás esquivando la cinta, aterrizando en la parte baja de la estructura. La mujer volvió a movilizar las cintas, cazando al gatito quien se movía entre los pilares de arriba a abajo con la ayuda de su báculo, hasta que el enredo que se hizo fue tal que el avance de la cinta se detuvo.

— Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro sea todo un embrollo —se burló manteniendo esa amplia sonrisa escuchando como la akumatizada clamaba frustrada al verse atrapada.

— ¡No escaparas!

Chat no perdió el tiempo y dando otro brinco llego hasta Marinette, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa dulce, pero cansada.

— Sabía que vendrías —susurró sintiéndose mareada, a pesar de que la herida no era demasiado profunda, había perdido bastante sangre.

— De ninguna manera te abandonaría, princesa —agregó removiendo con sumo cuidado un mechón rebelde que caía sobre la frente del pálido semblante de Marinette—. Te sacaré de aquí.

Le dolía verla atada y herida, sabía que ella no guardaba recelo por su error, pero él no podía dejarlo atrás, se sentía tan culpable que su pecho se oprimía con cada quejido que ella retenía mientras él jalaba la cinta tratando de cortarla.

— Marinette... Mari —le susurró la kwami, flotando hasta la muchacha tratando de ayudar a Chat Noir.

Pudo ver el momento en que la otra parte de la cinta comenzaba a movilizarse por los pilares. Girl Tape estaba comenzando a recuperar la movilidad y pronto liberaría el enredo de cinta y podría atacarlos nuevamente.

— No hay tiempo para esto —murmuró algo alterado y preparando su ataque, apoyo su mano contra el pilar donde Dupain estaba amarrada haciéndolo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La joven debilitado cayó junto a toda la cinta floja. Pero Chat la atrapó, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

— Mari... —la estrechó entre sus brazos, apartando toda esa molesta cinta para poder acomodarla entre sus brazos decidido a sacarla de aquí—. Por favor... resiste un poco más.

Y entre los gritos de la enfurecida Girl Tape, se alejó con el impulso de su báculo y con Marinette entre sus brazos.

— Chat —ella se abrazó al cuello del héroe, sintiendo un verdadero revoltijo entre los brincos que el daba y la velocidad que llevaban.

— No te sueltes —le dijo, aún a pesar de que saber que por ningún motivo la dejaría caer.

* * *

Se habían alejado lo suficiente como para ganar algo de tiempo, Girl Tape se tardaría unos minutos en recuperar por completo su movilidad, y seguro cuando lo hiciera los buscaría furiosa.

— Mari —la llamó suave dejándola con cuidado sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin dejar de abrazarla. No la soltaría, de ninguna manera lo haría.

— Tengo sueño —susurró muy bajito, temblando ligeramente.

A pesar de que la herida que tenía no era demasiado profunda, si la había hecho perder bastante sangre y eso ahora estaba repercutiendo en su cuerpo.

— Mantente despierta —agregó observándola con una angustia que no podía ocultar.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo... pero ¿Qué?

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

— Denme un poco de tiempo —Tikki había flotado hasta posarse junto a la herida de Marinette y juntando sus manitas empezó a transmitir energía a la muchacha, haciendo que una lucecita palpitante se abriera y cerrara.

Aquella cálida sensación se extendió desde su herida a todo su cuerpo, pero aún así todavía se sentía muy cansada.

— ¿Puedes sanarla? —Preguntó Chat quien esperaba que la kwami de la chica los sacara de esta delicada situación.

— Eso intento, pero ha perdido mucha sangre... no sé si mis poderes sean suficientes.

— ¡Tienen que serlo!

— Haré todo lo que está a mi alcance.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre los tres. A pesar de que había pasado muy poco tiempo, sentían que cada minuto se hacía tormentosamente largo. Probablemente pronto empezaría a parpadear su anillo y aún tenían que acabar con el akuma.

Marinette también lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente que estaban contra el tiempo.

— Es mi culpa —trató de encontrar una de las manos de Chat—. Lamento ser una molestia.

— No... claro que no —al notar sus intensiones sujeto su mano helada y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, percibiendo ese lánguido contacto—. Esto es mi culpa.

— Debemos purificar a esa chica —agregó tratando de incorporarse, pero estaba tan débil que no consiguió moverse demasiado.

Tikki estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero aun así estaba tardando.

— Lo haremos —le aseguro afianzando ese agarre entre sus manos como si quisiera transferirle sus fuerzas—. Lo haremos juntos.

— Siempre... siempre has estado ahí... para mí —susurró ahora con la vista perdida, sentía que sus sentidos se apagaban lentamente—. Fui una tonta... al no verlo.

— Pero estamos aquí... ahora —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Además... yo también fui un idiota para no ver a la chica tras la máscara.

En verdad Marinette le gustaba, le gustaba en serio, pero había estado cegado por esa vehemente admiración que tenía por la heroína de Paris y por ello obviaba esto que Marinette despertaba en él. Inconscientemente la había estado tratando de una manera especial, se había esforzado por regalarle algo significativo para su cumpleaños, la había abrazado con fuerza durante ese baile organizado por Chloe, le había contado cosas que pocos sabían y hasta se alegraba cada vez que sentía que esta amistad que tenían se estrechaba lentamente.

— ¿Estabas enamorado de Ladybug... no? —Sabía perfectamente que no era momento para esto, pero después de lo ocurrido y tras estar un instante a solas con Girl Tape, había comenzado a comprender muchas cosas—. Lamento... no ser quien esperabas que fuera —Adrien era su amor platónico, Chat Noir indudablemente la confundía, pero ahora que sabía que ambos eran la misma persona, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

— ¡Eres mucho más que eso! —Realmente se arrepentía de no haberlo visto antes, de no dejar que su más profundo sentir guiará sus acciones.

Ella sonrió cansada.

— Chat... quiero que sepas —tenía que decirlo, por muy obvio que fuera él tenía derecho a saberlo—. Que tú me gustas, siempre has sido alguien especial, para mí y para Ladybug... pero estaba enamorada del chico tras la máscara, por eso no podía corresponderte.

Se quedo mudo y helado ante aquello. Marinette acaba de declararse. Tenía que responderle, debía explicarle que aquella situación en la que ella estaba era la misma en la que él se encontraba.

— Yo... —pero no siguió hablando al notar que ella había cerrado sus ojos, preservando una tenue sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Mari? —Ella no respondió— ¡¿Mari?!

La abrazo con fuerza desmedida, agitando su cuerpo tratando de traerla de vuelta, pero la joven no respondía.

— Vamos Mari... sé que puedes hacerlo —murmuraba la kwami aún tratando de recuperar a su compañera.

— Por favor... —su llanto le impedía hablar con claridad—. Vuelve... yo... —Tenía que decírselo, aunque ella no estuviera escuchando—. Te amo... —la abrazó aún mas fuerte— ¡Siempre te he amado!

Tikki se sintió frustrada y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, quería salvarla, pero le faltaba poder para hacerlo.

Sus pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de la chica y sus sentimientos y los de Chat Noir, se fusionaron en un único deseo, uno que transfirió aquella energía que a la joven Dupain le hacía falta, envolviendo su cuerpo en luz.

Chat se separo al notar aquel extraño resplandor y Tikki flotó para poder observar el rostro de su compañera sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Marinette no sólo recupero sus fuerzas, sino que aquella herida que Adrien le había hecho cicatrizo como por arte de magia, inclusive las manchas de sangre se esfumaron. La chica empuñó su mano libre y soltando un ligero quejido como si hubiera recuperado el aliento de golpe, volvió a abrir sus párpados con pereza, observando confundida lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Chat Noir sonrió entre su sorpresa y su escepticismo, no podía contener su felicidad al recuperarla, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que de verdad sentía que se le iba a escapar del pecho.

— Princesa —murmuró temblando ligeramente sintiendo como el agarre entre sus manos se afianzaba con la fuerza que ella recuperaba.

Entonces lo vio, a él y a Tikki, quien también sonría dichosa.

Al segundo siguiente ya había conseguido ordenar los hechos y las confusas imágenes en su mente, comprendiendo la expresión que mantenían sus compañeros en sus rostros.

— Tranquilo, chaton —se aferró a la mano de él sin dejar de observarlo.

Sonrió con aquella dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba. Y el joven tras la máscara se estremeció perdiéndose en aquellos bonitos labios, ahora rebosantes de vida, adornados por un tierno melocotón.

Chat no pudo retener sus lágrimas, y en medio de aquella euforia, rozó con su mano libre la mejilla sonrosada de Marinette, acomodando un rebelde mechoncito tras su oreja, mirando fugazmente esos pendientes negros que usaba y en los que no había reparado hasta ahora.

De pronto sus rostros se encontraron de frente. Y con las miradas pérdidas, Chat abuso de aquella cercanía, de ese cálido y regocijante instante, y la beso. La beso fugazmente en los labios, dejando en evidencia con aquel simple gesto su más profundo sentir.

Pero instantáneamente tomo distancia, agradeciendo que el antifaz cubriera parte de su rostro, que seguramente ahora estaba al rojo vivo.

 _"Eres un idiota... ni siquiera sabes si ella está de acuerdo con esto"_ maldijo, desviando la mirada apenado, esperando que su arrebato no terminara por alejar a la muchacha de él, porque seguro ahora pensaba que era un atrevido.

Tikki se sonrojó al ver lo ocurrido y algo avergonzada, pero sonriente, se volteó para darles "algo" de privacidad.

— Lo siento —se disculpó un muy sofocado muchacho-. Yo... yo...

No sabía como retomar esa conversación. Desde la noche anterior que todo giraba en su cabeza como un tifón descontrolado, era... era tan molesto esto del desorden hormonal y la adolescencia, y ahora entre su miedo al rechazo y aquella sensación que despertaba en su interior entre el nervio y la felicidad, no sabía que decir realmente.

Marinette apoyó la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, al igual que Chat, su corazón galopaba con una fuerza increíble. No había esperado que Chat la besara... que... Adrien la besara. Pero notando el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su compañero, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la extraña y retraída actitud del héroe, aquello... no era propio de él.

— Quien lo diría —soltó una suave risita cubriendo sus labios—. Chat Noir es de lo mas adorable cuando se avergüenza. No conocía ese lado tímido en ti.

El héroe volteo el rostro para mirarla sorprendido, casi sin respirar. Y fue en ese preciso momento que ella aprovecho para acercarse y mientras enredaba su mano en los alborotados y claros cabellos, acortó la distancia entre sus rostro, juntando nuevamente sus labios en un renovado beso.

La sorpresa que invadió al muchacho fue rápidamente reemplazada por una dicha que no podía expresar. Y cerrando sus ojos dejo que aquel tímido e inexperto contacto se afianzara mientras sus brazos volvían a rodear el menudo cuerpo de Marinette y percibía como ella jalaba su cabeza, como si temiera perderlo.

Y mantuvieron esa cercanía por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, con un palpitar brioso, con los nervios a flor de piel, con esa ansiosa torpeza que dejaban en evidencia.

Se separaron, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo bobamente aún inmersos en aquello que para ellos seguía siendo sólo un sueño.

Tenían miedo de volver a mirarse y que este maravilloso instante desapareciera.

Chat fue el primero en volver a parpadear, encontrándose con el bonito semblante de su "princesa", adornado por rubor y una sonrisita encantadora.

Suspiró embelesado, sintiéndose atrapado por todas aquellas cálidas sensaciones que recorrían su interior. En verdad... estaba enamorado.

— Siempre creí que yo era el osado entre los dos —agregó a modo de broma, viendo como su doncella volvía de golpe a la realidad y abría sus ojos para observarlo avergonzada.

— Soy una caja de sorpresas —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando sus brazos. Sin dejar que sus nervios aplacaran ese ímpetu que por un segundo había primado en ella al momento de besarlo.

Chat soltó a reír divertido, aquella expresión era el reflejo de Ladybug en Marinette, aún no podía entender como había sido tan ciego... tanto tiempo... y siempre estuvo allí... justo frente a él.

— Ya lo creo —le sonrió con picardía y volvió a tomar la palabra—. Mi lady.

Marinette despabiló de golpe al escuchar lo ultimo y de un brinquito se incorporó.

— Tenemos trabajo pendiente, chaton —le sonrió y le hizo una seña a su kwami para agradecerle su incondicional ayuda y para que se acercara— ¡Tikki, transfórmame! —La joven se transformó justo frente a Chat Noir, quien aún la miraba atontado— ¡Tierra llamando a Chat! —Le dijo ya con su característico traje rojo y motitas negras pasando su mano delante del rostro de chico.

— Definitivamente —murmuró como ido, suspirando largo y pausado— eres la chica de mis sueños.

Ladybug se sonrojó notoriamente sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con aquella sincera declaración de él. No era la primera vez que le decía aquello, pero ahora... ahora era todo diferente.

En verdad tuvo un deseo desbordante de volver a abalanzarse contra él, pero la parte centrada que aún estaba viva en su interior la hizo reparar en el hecho de que después de acabar con el akuma tendrían muchísimo tiempo para estar juntos, para hablar de esto que sentían, para reírse de lo bobo que habían sido todo este tiempo y por sobretodo, para recolectar todos aquellos instantes donde sus alter egos los habían hecho dudar de lo que sentían, y con justa razón.

— Basta de bromas, chaton —sonrió haciéndose la desentendida al tiempo que apoyaba dos de sus dedos sobre la frente de Chat y lo empujaba ligeramente— ¿Vienes?

— Siempre —sonrió aún tratando de hacerse la idea de que esto no era un sueño—. A donde quiera que vayas.

Sin más se incorporó, deteniéndose al lado de Ladybug que miraba hacia el frente apretando ligeramente sus puños, mientras se disponía a hacer girar su yo-yo.

Chat observó como el cabello oscuro de ella se agitaba ligeramente con la suave brisa, como ella hacia alarde de ese desplante que le fascinaba, parecía tan segura y determinada que volvió a recordar aquella sensación que lo había inundado el día que la había conocido. Su determinación por hacer justicia y su inquebrantable espíritu la convertían en toda una heroína.

— Listo o no... Aquí vamos Chat.

Con aquella última frase, lanzo su yo-yo al aire y de un sólo jalón, avanzó. Surcando los cielos como si tuviera alas, como si pudiera alcanzar el cielo y mantenerse allí.

Y como siempre, su noble compañero fue tras ella, impulsándose con su báculo para dar un brinco que estuviera a la altura de su muza inspiradora, su querida y amada lady.

Ahora, estaban listos para acabar con el mal. Juntos... eran un equipo invencible.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Siento la demora x-x, voy turnando los fics para que ninguno se quede sin actualización XD y quizás por ahora este es el único que tengo activo aquí…pero ya iré cerrando otros y subiré nuevos proyectos :) espero que a nadie le moleste XDD

Antes de despedirme quiero mandarle un abrazo y un saludo grande a **Emely-nya, Yahab** y **prietar,** muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
